Our Secret
by Kaya10284
Summary: Rory and Logan meet in Europe and have a whirlwind romance, that leads to something they never really thought they would do at their age. How long can they keep their secret? Will their friends and families accept what they did?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything pertaining to it. If I did, Logan would belong to me.**

_AN: This is the real first chapter. The other was just a summary of where I kinda want to go with this story. If you like it, let me know, if you don't, let me know. This is my first time writing anything like this, so I hope its okay for people to read._

_**Chapter 1:**_

Rory just arrived on the Yale campus for her second year of college. She looks around and takes a deep breath and smiles. Remembering why she loves school to begin with. She is walking to her dorm and is directing the movers where to go with the sofa her grandmother insisted that she have.

"Careful. If you stain that, my grandmother will hunt you down and kill you. I wish I was kidding. I'll get the door." She tells them, with a slight grimace. As she is going to unlock her door, Marty sees her.

"Rory, hey." Marty says, with a smile on his face.

"Marty, hi. It's nice to see you. Are you living here this year?" She asks, as she gives him a small hug.

Marty hugs her a little longer than she wanted him to, but Rory didn't want to outwardly show that she was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I am living here." Marty states, looking around the hall, before locking his eyes back on her.

"That's great. I am too. Hang on, I need to let these guys in. How was your summer?" She asks him, with a smile remembering just how eventful her summer was. Marty notices a far away look in her eye and wonders what she is thinking about.

_***Flashback***_

_She was sitting at a cafe in Italy, enjoying her afternoon coffee and a book that she always keeps with her. She had noticed him the first day that she had been to the cafe, but never approached him. Every day she went back around the same time, hoping that she would see the mysterious blond guy. He finally approached her after about 4 days._

"_Hi, do you mind if I sit here?" The mysterious blond guy asked her._

"_No, not at all." She says as she looks to him as he takes a seat._

"_I have noticed you come her for the past few days..." He starts..._

"_What have you been gathering information to stalk me or something?" She cuts him off, with a glint in her eye and a tease in her voice._

_He notices the teasing tone in her voice and sees that glint in her beautiful blue eyes and starts laughing. That was just the beginning of what would probably be the summer they will never forget._

_***End of Flashback***_

"I met Nicole Richie, and then spent the next six weeks showering." He said, a little uncomfortable.

Rory holds a door open for the movers to get the sofa to her dorm. She tells them that its open. One of the movers tried the door, but tells her that its locked.

"That's weird, I figured that I would beat Paris here. Sorry. Let me get that for you." As she unlocks the door for them.

Marty followers her in and looks around the room, "Nice room. Maybe she is just late."

"Paris is never late." She states as she dials Paris' cell number, "Paris, hey, where are you?"

"Rory, hi." Paris says in a somber tone.

Rory notices the tone, "Are you okay? You sound a little off."

"Asher's dead." Paris says, sounding sad and defeated.

"Oh. Paris, I am sorry. How?" Rory asks, her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Heart attack. It was quick." Paris says, sounding even sadder.

"I'm sorry. It...um...wasn't dur" She is cut off as her call waiting beeps in, she sees who is calling her and a smile instantly forms on her face, "Paris, that's my call waiting, I need to take this call. I will call you later and find out more okay?"

"Okay. I will give you details later. Bye." Paris says, and Rory quickly switches to her other line.

"Hey, you, where are you?" She asks the mystery caller. Marty watches her as she walks over to the window in her room and places her hand on a necklace that he just notices that she is wearing.

"Hey, Ace, I just got on campus. What about you?" The caller asks, as she smiles at his nickname for her.

_***Flashback***_

_After the tension was broken that first day. They would always meet back up at the same time, and at the same cafe. She found out his name was Logan and he was traveling around Europe before school started back. She told him that she was escaping her life back home. They enjoyed their time together and found out that they had a lot of things in common._

_She told him about her love for journalism, she even told him about the story she wrote in high school about repaving the parking lot. After that day he started calling her "Ace", she was an ace reporter and he believed that she would be able to make it in the journalism world. They continued on with __their plans of meeting everyday at the same time. Logan thought she was the most beautiful, intelligent, witty, and amazing girl he had ever met. He knew she was different and decided on their last day in Italy that she was just the type of girl he needed to get his life back on track. He asked her for her number and asked if it was okay if he met up with her on her next destination. She agreed, knowing that she wanted to get to know more about him. She thought that he was a smart, handsome guy, that would be able to keep up with her wittiness and her quirks. She was happy that he asked for her number and she couldn't wait until she would be able to see him at the next destination._

_***End of Flashback***_

"I am at my dorm. The movers just brought in the sofa, my grandmother insisted that I have. I also ran into Marty in the hall." She says excited to hear from him, even though they talked to each other as she was driving to campus that day.

"Naked Guy? What dorm are you in?" Logan asks, so that he can come visit her later.

"Yes," She says with a laugh, "I am in Branford, room 101." She tells him, wondering just how long it will be before she sees him.

"Great location, Ace. At least your room is not on the second floor. I think I will be able to climb in your window when I need to." Logan says with a laugh and she can tell that he is smirking.

She lets out a big laugh, "Still haven't given up your Romeo complex have you? And stop smirking." She says, trying to scold him but laughs anyway.

Logan laughs at the fact that she knew that he was smirking when he said that, "Okay, Ace, I am going to let you know and get back to visiting with Marty. I'm in Berkeley, room 216. I will talk to you later, Coffee and Scotch, Ace, Coffee and Scotch." He tells her, their own little version of 'I love you' when people are around, and hangs up.

_AN2: This is the first real chapter. What do you think? Should I continue? Read and Review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything that belongs to them.**

_AN: Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I am using parts from the show, you will recognize them, since this story follows the shows outline. I will change some things but some of the things that were said need to stay, for the story to flow like it should._

**Chapter 2:**

Marty gives Rory a weird look as she hangs up the phone. She continues to look out the window with a small smile on her face. She finally turns and looks to Marty, noticing the weird look, "Do you want to go get some coffee or something?" Trying to deflect any questions that he might have for her.

"Sure, I could use some. I will tell you what else I found out this summer." Marty tells her, wanting to know the reasoning behind the look and phone call she just had. He decides not to push it right then, but knows that he will come back to it later.

They find a coffee cart, near Branford, and order their coffee. As they are walking back to Branford, he fills her in on the rest of his summer.

"I mean, I always thought I looked a lot like my Uncle Jerry, and gee, Mom seemed to really like him." Marty explains to her about the fact that his father is not actually his father.

She has a look of shock and disbelief, "I cannot believe this. After all this time, your mother tells you now."

"My dad looked relieved," He says with a small laugh and a shake of his head.

Rory whips her head around, "He did not." And looks even more shocked at what he is telling her.

They continue talking about his parentage, when he finally asks the question she didn't know how to answer, "So what did you do over the summer?" Hoping to get something out of her to explain the phone call from earlier.

Rory looks a little uncomfortable with the question, but still has a small smile on her face, "Well, we so should have started with me."

Just when she is about to give a watered down version of what happened to her over the summer, someone in a red jacket bumped into Marty.

"Oh, sorry." Marty apologized.

The man that bumped into him, just looked at him with disdain before he replied, "No, seriously, you couldn't see me there?"

Rory looks at the 3 men and 2 women standing before her. The two brown haired guys each have a girl on their arm. When she finally looks that the other guy with them, she smiles inwardly and catches Logan's eye. He gives her a small smile and wink, before they get sucked back into the conversation that is going on around them.

"Not everyone's staring at you, Colin" The taller of the guys says with a heavy Australian accent. Rory finally realizes that these are Logan's best friends Colin and Finn, and she is bracing herself for what might be said next. She knows, from what Logan told her about them, that they tend to look down on those who are not of high society.

Logan gives her a small apologetic look, "Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort." Logan hopes that Rory will not tear into him too bad after he said that. He can see that she is starting to get angry at the way him and his friends are treating Marty, even though he doesn't mean what he is saying.

"Maytag repairman." Finn states with obvious sarcasm.

"I have bartended some parties for you" Marty reminds him.

"That's right, you have. You make a kick-ass margarita" Logan compliments Marty, as he directs that last part to Rory, mainly just so he can look at her again, without being suspicious.

"Thanks." Marty says, a little embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of Rory.

Rory is watching the whole thing from the sidelines and it getting more and more angry at Logan and his friends. She knows that this is how he used to act and how his friends still act, but she can't help but be pissed off at some of the things that he is saying to Marty.

"It's good to see you again. What's your name?" Logan asks, try to smooth things over just a little, but knows that Rory is too pissed to let him off the hook now.

"Marty. And, uh...this is Rory." Marty says to Logan, hoping the conversation will be dropped and they can continue on back to the dorm. That hope is lost, with the next thing that Logan says to him.

"Hi. So, assuming your financial status hasn't changed, you are still offering your services this year, right?" Logan asks, not liking the way Marty introduced Rory to him, and not liking the look that crossed Marty's face when he did introduce her. He knew he shouldn't be jealous of Marty, but he couldn't help it. This was the first time they had ever really been in a situation like this. Logan hated feeling jealous, but he trusted Rory and knew that the jealousy was unfounded.

Rory's anger softened a little as she saw the jealously rise up in Logan. She knew that he had nothing to be jealous of, but for him to be jealous of Marty, of all people, she thought it was kinda funny and served him right.

"Nope. I am still going to be offering my services this year." Marty told Logan. At that statement, _Dirty_, ran through Logan and Rory's minds. They both looked at each other and smiled inwardly, knowing that they both had the same thought.

"Good. I will give you a call. Where are you living now?" Logan asked, already knowing what the answer will probably be.

"Branford." Marty tells him, ready to get away from these people.

Rory sees the amusement in Logan's eyes, "Oh, excellent...Branford. Good seeing you, Marty." Logan says, as he begins to walk away.

Colin dryly states before he walks off as well, "Excellent shirt," then looks at Rory, "I can see what you see in him." Logan stops abruptly, when Colin said that to Rory. He turns slowly, so he can get the dumbfounded look off his face. He sees the shocked look on Rory's face, and the look of hope on Marty's face.

"Don't be an ass, Colin." He slightly growled out to Colin. Logan does all he can to not show just how mad at Colin he is for that comment to Rory. Colin turns to leave and Rory notices that Logan's jaw is clenched tightly and know that she will need to come up with something to put him in a better mood later.

"I kinda hate those guys." Marty says as he watches them walk away.

"Really? I can't see why." She slightly agrees with him, trying not to show her connection to Logan and Logan's world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or anything that pertains to them.**

_AN: Here is the next chapter. I decided to write on another computer, since I don't have my laptop and don't know how long its going to be before I get it back, bummer. I do use parts from the show transcripts in my story, but I do add or take things away. So if you notice that things seem familiar, that's why. Okay, enough of my rambling, the next chapter..._

**Chapter 3**

Marty and Rory part ways once they get back to Branford. Rory just wanting to get away from Marty and any conversation that might bring up things she doesn't really want to talk about. She unlocks the door to her room and stops short. Everything in the common room has been rearranged and almost completely set up.

Paris comes out of one of the bedrooms and starts talking with a sad look on her face, "I moved some things around. I also changed rooms."

"Wow. Hey." Rory starts, as she walks over to where Paris is standing.

"What?" Paris asks, just as Rory pulls her into a hug.

"I am so sorry, Paris. How are you holding up?" Rory says, as she pulls out of the hug.

"Thanks. I'm fine," she waves off, "I am actually relieved that I am not around people who are arguing over the first-edition Faulkners. I swear, those people wanted anything and everything that held any sort of value."

"You know Paris, you don't have to handle all of this stuff." Rory states, seeing the stress that Paris is under, on top of everything else.

"I know. I just want people to remember and respect him. I still can't believe that he is gone. He left me his manuscripts," Paris says, as she starts to fidget around the room, "I want to have a wake."

"A what?" Rory asks, slightly confused at what Paris is saying.

"A wake in Asher's honor. I want it to be here. People can pay their respects and say good-bye to him," she starts, "I think it would be the right thing to do."

"Sure." Rory says, seeing the defeated look on Paris' face as she talks about Asher. Rory knows that it's the least she can do to help out her friend. Rory doesn't think that she has every seen Paris look this sad before. She has seen a lot of Paris' emotions, but sad is a new one for her. Rory is jolted out of her inner monologue, buy a cell phone ringing. She looks around the room, as Paris barks at whomever is on the phone.

Rory walks over to her room, wanting to give Paris some space. She decides to start unpacking some things that Paris didn't already touch. The next time Rory looks at the clock, she sees that it is well after noon and she is getting hungry. She can still hear Paris yelling at someone on her cell phone. She grabs her keys, cell phone, and purse, signals to Paris that she is leaving and heads out the door. Once the door is closed she sends Logan a text message.

_Meet me for lunch? -Ace _

He almost replies immediately.

_Sure. Louis' Lunch in 15? -LH_

She smiles and sends him a reply.

_Works for me. See you in 15. -Ace_

She closes her phone and heads to her car. She gets in, starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot heading to the little, hole in the wall restaurant to meet Logan.

Rory arrives and notices that it is not really that busy. She sees Logan's car and parks in the spot near him. When she walks in, she sees Logan sitting at a table in the back of the restaurant. Her face instantly lights up and she picks up her pace. Logan stands, and pulls her into him, with a breathtaking kiss.

"Man, I have been wanting to do that since I saw you earlier today." Logan says, as he pulls away breathless.

"Me too," Rory says, with a huge grin on her face, "It was so hard to not be able to do that around our friends earlier." She sits down at the table and Logan sits next to her.

"So, what else did you do, after our little meet and greet near the coffee cart?" Logan asked, as he took Rory's hand.

She smiled at the gesture, "Well...when I got back to my room, Paris was there and she had changed everything in our room around, and she even kicked me out of the bedroom that I picked first, and put her stuff in there," she turns and gives him a mischievous look, "but now I have a window with direct access to my bedroom." She is pleased at the look on Logan's face as she tells him this.

"We just might have to check that out later, Ace." He says, as he wiggles his eyebrows, suggestively.

She blushed and looked away from him for a moment, before she remembered what was happening in her room later. Just when she was about to tell him about Asher Flemming, the waitress walked up to take their orders. The waitress started to check Logan out with no shame at all and completely ignored the fact that he was sitting with a girl. Rory was starting to get pissed at the boldness of the waitress. She barked out her order and practically threw the menu at the forward waitress. Logan calmly gave his order, and once she was gone, turned to Rory with an amused expression.

"A little jealous there, Ace?" Logan teased her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Jealous, I don't think so, but I didn't like that she was practically eye-fucking you. I mean, I know girls are going to do that, but seriously she could have been more subtle about it," she practically growled out at him. He smiled at her as he watched a new look come across her face, "What about you, Logan? Care to explain the jealously you had going on with Marty earlier?" She almost laughed out loud at the look that crossed his face.

"W-Wh-What? I-I wasn't jealous of Marty earlier," He stuttered, as she started laughing at him, "Go ahead and laugh it up, Ace." He looked down and tried not to show that he was slightly blushing at the fact that she caught him being jealous.

"Aww...poor baby," she laughed out, as she stroked the side of his face, "It's okay, if you get jealous from time to time. That's completely normal for people in relationships to be jealous of other people hanging around them or if they are being hit on." She said with a pointed glare, hoping that he not start with the fact that she just admitted that she was jealous of the waitress.

"I know," He turned his head and gave her a small kiss on the palm of her hand that was still on his cheek, "I just didn't like the way Marty was looking at you."

"I am with you, Logan, I am not interested in anyone else," She reassured him with a kiss and a smile, "as long as you don't go all caveman possessive and territorial, I think you look sexy being a little jealous." She finishes, just as their waitress came with their food. They start eating their food and remembering how their lives had changed over the summer, for the better.

_***Flashback*** _

_Rory and Emily had just arrived at their hotel in Greece. Emily was going on and on about things that they should see while they were in Greece, but Rory wasn't really paying any attention to what Emily was saying to her. She grabbed her cell phone and immediately sent a text to Logan and told him what hotel they were staying at. He replied saying he was staying in a hotel just down the street from them. They both wanted to stay at the same hotel, but knew they couldn't run the risk of Emily finding out about their plan for Logan to follow them through Europe._

_They are walking along the street in Athens, just talking about their lives back in the states. Rory tells him about the reason why she is traveling with Emily to begin with. She has a strange feeling of being able to open up about anything to Logan and knows that he will not judge her because of what she had done. She tells him about Dean and how he was the perfect boyfriend when they were 16. She tells him about Dean breaking up with her when she couldn't say "I love you" back, when Dean said it first. She tells him about them getting back together, when Jess came to town and the drama that he caused for her and Dean. She goes on to tell him the rest about Dean breaking up with her at the dance marathon, and then her immediately falling into a relationship with Jess, then Jess' subsequent departure. She finally gets around to telling him about the night of the Inn's opening and then her losing her virginity to Dean, a married Dean at that. He just gives her an encouraging smile and lets her get everything that she needs to say off of her chest. She finally finishes with telling him about the letter she wrote and her agreeing to travel Europe with Emily. When she finishes telling him this, she realizes that they have stopped on the sidewalk, she can't make herself look him in the eyes, afraid of what she might see there. He turns her towards him and puts a finger under her chin so she has to look him in the eyes. He sees that she has unshed tears and pulls her into a soft kiss._

"_None of that stuff matters to me or changes my view of who you are," he tells her softly, "everyone makes mistakes. It only makes you human." She searches his eyes and sees the sincerity in them and knows he is telling her the truth. She feels better that she is finally able to be able to tell someone who didn't judge her because of the mistake she made._

_She gives him a smile and another kiss. At this moment she realizes that she has fell for Logan. There is something about Logan, that draws her too him and she is at her most comfortable around him. Even though she hasn't really known him that long, she is happy that she feels comfortable enough to tell him things about her life that she is ashamed of._

_Logan puts his arm around her shoulders and continues walking down the streets of Athens, telling her about his family and how they are not close and that he is really only looked at as the heir and not the son. He tells her that his father thinks he is just a disappointment and that he will never grow up and make something of himself. Logan admits to her that he wants his father's approval and that is one of the main reasons as to why he is in Europe this summer. Trying to figure out how to make his father be proud of him. She gives him a squeeze and a light kiss on his lips, but doesn't really know what to say to him. Logan becomes lost in his thoughts, as he starts thinking about just how messed up everything was in his life up until he met Rory. He knows that she makes him happier than he has ever been and that even in this short amount of time, she has wormed her way into his heart and he fell for her. At this realization, he starts thinking of ways to ask her to officially be his girlfriend._

_***End of Flashback***_

"You know, I first realized that I fell for you, after I told you the whole Dean debacle." She says, with a sly smile on her face.

"Really?" He asks, a little shocked at this revelation, "I knew I fell for you after I told you about my family and how messed up my life really was before I met you that fateful day in Italy." He states, while looking deep into her shinning blue eyes. "That was when I knew I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend." He tells her with a big smile. She just responded with a soul-searing kiss, as they finished their food and got ready to leave the restaurant. He walked her to her car and gave her a kiss and tells her that he will call her later. With that she gets in her car and he watches her drive back to campus.

_AN2: Well what did you think? Read and Review._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Rory, or sadly Logan.**

**Chapter 4**

Later that evening, Rory was getting ready for bed, when she saw a postcard she picked up while her and Logan were enjoying the day in Copenhagen, Denmark. She laid back on her bed and remembered that day.

_***Flashback***_

_Rory had somehow, talked Emily into letting her go out "alone" for the whole day, while they were in Copenhagen. Emily didn't know that the reason for Rory wanting to go out alone was so that she can meet up with Logan. She was excited about having Logan show her around Copenhagen. Her and her mom had decided to skip Denmark when they went backpacking through Europe the summer before._

_Rory met Logan outside the hotel, she smiled at him as he walked over to her and gave her a sweet kiss. When he pulled back, he laced his fingers through her and started walking down the street. They stopped at a little bistro to get a cup of coffee and something light to eat. While they were sitting there, they talked more about their friends and life back in the states. Logan told her more about Colin and Finn and some of the adventures/trouble they have gotten into. Logan also told her about the yacht sinking in Fiji. Rory really started laughing at how Finn was the one who sunk the yacht and that no one knew that he was even driving the boat, since they were all sleeping. 'I need to get her to laugh more' Logan thought, as he finished telling her the story._

"_How on earth did Finn even find the keys?" She asked him, still laughing._

"_We thought we had hid them well, but I guess Finn knew exactly where to look and found them," He said with a shake of his head, "The next thing we knew, the yacht jerked and we all ended up in the floor, wondering what the hell had just happened." Logan looked at Rory and admired how her face seemed to light up while she was laughing. He knew she was beautiful, but at this moment she looked so alive and carefree, he didn't think she could ever look more beautiful that she did at that moment. He looked her over as she was telling him about Lane and the craziness that is Stars Hollow, she was wearing a flower print silk slip dress, that fit her body just perfectly. She was wearing a basic pair of flats, her hair was curled and framed her face, and she wasn't wearing that much make-up. Logan was used to girls wearing clothes that showed practically everything and a ton of make-up. But Rory, dressed like she was made her more beautiful than any other girl he had ever been with._

_Logan was brought out of his thoughts when Rory asked him a question that he didn't hear, "Huh?" he mumbled out, seeing the look of amusement, from catching him checking her out._

"_I asked if you were ready to go," she said, with a smile on her face, "I finished my coffee and danish."_

"_Oh, yeah, I am done with mine too, let's get out of here." He said, as he put money on the table and helped her out of her chair._

_Their next stop made Rory's face light up like a 5-year-old on Christmas morning. They were in front of an antique book store, that held rare and priceless first-edition books. The shop didn't really look like much and it was located just off the main street, nestled in the corner. It didn't look like it really got that many customers._

_Logan pulled her with him into the shop, "I always make sure to stop here, when I am close by and have a few hours to kill," he told her, as he watched her look around with a smile on her face, "No one, family or friends, know about this place, or that I come here. They probably think I go to a bar and drink for a few hours, when I disappear," he smiled at her and looked in her eyes, "You are the first person I ever wanted to bring here."_

_She held in the gasp that was threatening to escape as she stared into his milk chocolate eyes. The emotion that was there showed her just how much bringing her to his little place to get away from it all meant to him, "Thank you for bringing me here Logan. This place is amazing," she gave him a smile and tugged on his hand, "Let's go see what we can find."_

_They spent hours going through the shelves and shelves of the rare and priceless antiques. Rory was amazed at all the first-editions that were in this store. A library or book store was a mecca for Rory, but this place, she reasoned, had to be her Heaven and to be there with Logan just made it even better._

_They loved looking through all the books together, they really didn't have to say much. As long as they were there together in a place that meant so much to, now, both of them, was all that mattered. _

_Unbeknownst, to either on of them, was that they were having the same thoughts, as they were getting ready to leave the book store. They had fallen head over heels for each other and were just waiting for the right moment to tell the other person how they felt._

_It was late afternoon, when Logan dropped Rory off at her hotel. He gave her a small kiss and told her to be ready in a couple hours because he was going to show her the nightlife in Copenhagen. He said for her to dress for a romantic dinner and but also something that she could move in. He wanted to surprise her with the last place he wanted to take her that night. She turned an walked into the hotel with a smile on her face, wondering just what he had planned for that evening._

_***End of Flashback*** _

Rory just laid there thinking about how amazing that day had been. The book store, was something she loved and couldn't wait until they would be able to visit again. She got a sly smile on her face as she remembered the rest of their evening.

_***Flashback***_

_Logan had just sent Rory a text saying that he was waiting for her in the lobby. She grabbed her purse, that had her keys in it, left a note for Emily and walked out of the room to meet Logan. _

_When she got off the elevator, she searched the lobby looking for Logan, when she found him, she looked him over, before he noticed her. He was dressed in black slacks and a dark gray dress shirt. He had the top 3 buttons undo and the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. She couldn't help but admit that he looked damn sexy standing there. She caught his eye as he finally saw her and gave him a big smile._

_When Logan finally saw her, she took his breath away. She was dressed in a teal and black dress that his just above her knees. She was wearing open toe pumps that made her legs look even longer than they actually were. Her hair was down and straight and her make-up was a little heavier, but not much, than it was earlier that day._

_He walked over to her and gave her a kiss, "Wow. You look gorgeous, Ace."_

_She blushed as he complimented her, "You don't look have bad yourself."_

"_Are you ready to go?" He asked as he took her hand in his._

"_Yeah where are we going?" she asked, hoping to get a little something out of him._

"_Not telling, Ace, it's a surprise." he told her as they got into the waiting car._

_He settled in beside her and told the driver that they were ready. The drive wasn't that long and before she knew it they pulled up in front of Al Mercante. The restaurant didn't really look like much from the outside, but once they stepped through the front doors, Rory was in awe. The place was so beautiful and elegant. The interior was decorated so immaculately, that it was as if they were back in Italy again. There were murals all over the place and the lighting just help the romantic atmosphere that they so obviously wanted to achieve. As Rory looked around she was being pulled by Logan towards their table. Logan pulled out Rory's chair for her and after she sat down he took his own across from here. Logan ordered them a bottle of wine, when the waiter left, he asked Rory, "What do you think you are going to have?" _

"_I don't know, I don't understand anything that is on the menu. It's all in Danish." She told him as she looked over at him to see a smirk on his face._

"_Do you trust me?" He asked her._

"_Why?" She stated skeptically, putting her menu down on the table._

"_Because I want to order for you." He said, as the waiter brought the wine over to them. He saw her sigh and knew that she was going to let him order for her._

"_Okay. But don't mess it up. I take my food very seriously." She said, giving him a look that told him he better not screw this up._

_He gave her a nod, then turned back to the waiter, "Jeg vil have Risotto med KarlJohan Svampe, Cantharellus Svampe og tr__øffel i hvidvin og trøffel sauce. Og fruen vil have hjemmelavede makaroni med skiver af oksekød, svampe, nødder, og fløde brandy sauce." Logan finished and handed the menus back to the waiter. When he turned and looked back at Rory, she was looking him with an awed and amused expression on her face._

"_I didn't know you knew Danish." She said, impressed with him._

"_You still have a lot to learn Ace, a lot to learn," he said, as he picked up his glass of wine, she picked up hers as he started his toast, "To a magical evening and hopefully many more." And with that he clinked his glass to hers. She smiled at him and took a sip of her wine. They continued talking about __anything and everything. Their conversations never lulled and they were able to easily transition between topics. Their food came and Rory was amazed once again at Logan. He had picked her something that looked delicious and when she took her first bite, she couldn't help but moan in satisfaction. _

"_This is amazing. Thank you Logan," She said sincerely, "You defiantly picked the right thing. You will so be able to order for me again." They went back to eating and soon she started to notice that the atmosphere of the restaurant was changing. She looked at Logan and he explained that it was time for the restaurant to turn into a lounge and bar. He explained that they were going to have a few drinks at the bar before leaving for their final destination of the night. Rory watched in amazement as the bartenders started to flair or show bartending. _

_Finally, they were leaving Al Mercante and walking down the street. They reached their final destination, which was NASA, Baron Boltens Gård. Logan gave his name to the bouncer and when the bouncer checked his name off, let them inside the club. As they went to find a place to sit, Logan told her that the club was exclusive and that you were only allowed in if you were on the guest list. Rory looked at him shocked, he in turn, told her this was one of the best clubs in Copenhagen and to just enjoy it and have fun. And did they have fun. They danced and drank til around 2 a.m., Logan knew that they needed to get back, so he paid the tab and they walked out to their waiting car. They got back to the hotel and Logan walked her to the elevator. He gave her a sensual kiss, that neither wanted to end, and told her that he would call her later. He waited until the elevator doors closed before he walked back out of the hotel with a satisfied smile on his face._

_Rory rode the elevator up and got off on her floor. When she got to her room, she leaned against the door, just as she was about open the door, her cell phone buzzed. She got it out and opened it to see that she had a text message from Logan._

_'I had a fantastic time tonight. I can't wait until we are able to do it again.' -LH_

_She mentally jumped up and down and sent him a text back._

_'Me too. Goodnight.' -Ace_

_'Goodnight, Ace' -LH_

_***End of Flashback***_

Rory was brought out of her memories, by a tap on the window. She got up and saw Logan standing there. She opened the window to let him in. He gave her a deep kiss, then stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

"I love you, Ace." He said, starting to drift off to sleep.

"I love you, too." She mumbled and buried her head into his chest.

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces that night, just happy to be back together again, 3 weeks apart was a long time and they hoped they didn't have to do it again anytime soon.

_AN: I want to say that I don't know Danish, I just have a translator on my phone so I hope its close enough. I have also never been to Denmark, I just found the places online (except the book store, that is from 'The Templar Legacy' by Steve Berry). Also I want to give a shout out to LogansAce, who has helped me tremendously figure out things for this story. _

_Also there are some pictures of Rory's dresses and shoes on my profile, if you want to check them out._

_Please read and review._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to them in anyway.**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Rory woke up and saw a folded piece of paper that was placed next to her alarm clock. On the front of the paper_'Ace' _waswritten in Logan's familiar scrawl. She grabbed it and read it with a smile on her face.

_Ace,_

_I left around dawn, had to leave before Paris saw me._

_I miss you and I will see you later today._

_Love, Logan_

Rory put the note in her bedside drawer and got out of bed to start getting ready for the day. Rory walked out into the main room and saw Paris running around.

"I need more candles." Paris stated, still rushing around setting things up in their dorm.

"Check my trunk, I think my mom put some in there," Rory said, as she watched Paris stack books on the coffee table, "That's a lot of books you got there."

"The very fact that the bookstore had any of his books in stock, shows just how sad the nature of America's reading habits." Paris said with a huff, as she stacked even more books.

"Do you need some help with those?" Rory asked Paris, as she watched her carefully.

"No. I got this, but you can put these up." Paris told Rory, as she handed her a stack of flyers.

"You made flyers?" Rory asked, not really sure if Paris had a sane mind at that moment.

"Yes. Anyone who wants to pay tribute to this great man deserves the opportunity." Paris said, as she added more candles and books around the room.

"Okay, Paris, I'm on it." Rory said, as she left their dorm.

As Rory was looking for a place to hang the flyers, she heard a familiar voice, followed by a familiar accent drift into the building. As she heard their voices it reminded her of the anger she had towards Logan the day before.

"Okay, Finn. Last building. Please say it looks familiar." Colin begged Finn.

"Ahh...uh..." Finn stammered, as he looked around, as he tried to find something that looked familiar.

"Apparently it doesn't look familiar." Logan said, as he wondered if he was going to run into Rory while they were there. None of them noticed that Rory was standing at the bulletin board, listening to their conversation, as they walked by her.

"No, hold on. Hold on. Yes. Here. This is where she lives." Finn said, as he walked around the corner.

"Excuse me. Can I help you?" Rory asked them, as she made herself known.

"No thanks." Colin said rudely, as he followed Logan and Finn.

Rory was getting even more angry at how rude Colin was acting, "Hey!" Rory exclaimed, as she followed them around the corner to see that they had stopped in front of her dorm.

"Don't put your number. Finn, don't put your number." Colin told Finn with an impatient sigh, as he started to write something on the dry-erase board attached to the door.

"I'm not putting my number," Finn explained, then pointed to Logan, "I'm putting his number."

"Um...that's my room." Rory said, confused, as she caught up with the stooges.

"Okay, put my number." Logan said with a grin, as they all turned and looked at her.

"Like I don't already have it." Rory muttered to herself, but loud enough for Logan to hear. Logan smirked and gave her a wink, then turned back to his friends before they noticed the interaction.

"Are you sure this is your room?" Finn asked, not convinced that this was not the right room he was looking for.

"I'm sure." Rory said.

"I could have sworn that this was her room." Finn wondered out-loud.

"Maybe if you tell me her name, I can tell you if I know her or not." Rory said, as she tried to help him out.

"Uh...it was short." Finn said, as he tried and failed to remember the girl's name.

"I can understand your disappointment, losing a potential soulmate like that, but that is my room." Rory dryly said, on the verge of being annoyed.

"Sorry about the mix-up," Logan piped in, "my friend here means no harm, he just needs to learn that alcohol and blondes, don't mix."

"Redheads!" Finn exclaimed loudly, from wherever him and Colin had walked off to.

"We sincerely apologize, and we will leave you now to finish putting up your poster of...this really old guy." Logan said, as he noticed the papers that Rory was holding.

"Professor Asher Fleming." Rory stated, and by the look that crossed his eyes, knew that he remembered her telling him about Paris and Fleming's fling.

"What, they were all out of Orlando Bloom?" Logan asked, as he teased her.

"No, he died last week. We're throwing him a wake." Rory told him, she knew that he would know she actually meant Paris, by saying 'we're'.

Logan looked around before he said the next comment, "I still can't believe that Paris had a fling with him. You know people are going to get the wrong impression about you and him, since your the one putting the posters up."

"So what, I know the truth and if people are stupid enough to just assume something, by me doing something as simple as hanging a poster, then I don't really want to speak to that person. I don't like people who stereotype someone just because of something simple, say someone who doesn't have as much money as you do." Rory snapped and gave Logan a pointed glare.

"Ace, I'm sorry for yesterday, okay. But you know that Colin and Finn are not ready for me to tell them that I don't want to continue on with my life the way I had been." Logan tried to reason with her.

"Yes, I know that Logan, but you didn't have to say some of the things that you did," Rory argued, "I didn't like that, even though you know how I feel about people talking to people as if they are beneath them, you still did. You could have just stayed quiet or left, but you didn't have to put your two cents in." Rory said hotly.

"Look I get that your pissed off at me right now, by the way angry works for you," He said with a smirk, "but the only thing I can do is apologize and try to make it up to you. Do you want me to apologize to Marty, cause I will." Logan said sincerely.

"I'm not angry, I am just irritated," She said, her anger softening a little, "It wasn't so much what you said, it was how you said it."

"How did I say it?" He asked her.

"Like...like...like Judi Dench." She told him in a huff.

"Ouch." Logan said, as he tried not to either laugh or kiss her, angry really did work for her.

"Just because somebody doesn't have money or a fancy family doesn't mean they are inferior to you." Rory said, as she gained her momentum again.

"I agree," Logan said, he stepped closer to her, "You know that I don't think that." Logan finished as he took her hand in his.

"I know you don't Logan, but just because you are around your friends, doesn't mean you have to give in and act like an snobbish prick." She said as she looked into his eyes. She knew he hated acting like he did yesterday, but that still wasn't enough for her, since he did it anyway.

"Well you know what they say about peer-pressure." Logan tried to joke with her.

"Logan, be serious." Rory chastised him.

"I am. I am sorry. I don't know how many was I can say it." Logan told her.

"I don't like it when people hurt my friends." She told him, heatedly.

"And you react when goaded." Logan said, chuckling slightly.

"I am not goaded. I am so far from goaded. Get our your compass, and I will show you just how far from goaded I am." She replied.

"I think we got a serious debater in our midst." Logan told her with a smile.

"Like you didn't already know that." She said, smiling back at him.

Before he could say anything else, Finn appeared on the stairs, "Logan, mate, I think we've found it." Finn didn't notice that Logan dropped Rory's hand when he started to talk, and headed back up the stairs.

"Look, tell Marty I'm sorry, and if you want, I will apologize personally the next time I see him," Logan said, as he started towards the stairs, she gave him a smile, "Master and Commander." He stated as he go to the stairs.

"What? The movie?" She asked him, confused as to why he would just spout something like that out.

"No, that's what I want you to call me from now on." He smiled at her and started up the stairs.

"Ugh." She managed to get out, shaking her head, '_Master and Commander, my ass.' _The next thing she knew she was being spun around and pulled into a deep kiss.

Logan pulled away and whispered in her ear, "Coffee and Scotch, Ace." And took off back up the stairs, before she even had a chance to recover from the kiss.

Rory went back to hanging the posters and before she knew it an hour had passed. She stopped to get a cup of coffee before going back to her room. When she opened the door, she saw Paris, sitting on the couch smoking a pipe.

"I just wanted to smell like him again." Paris said sadly.

Rory did the only thing she knew to do, she went over to Paris and sat next to her and put her arm around her. They sat there for hours, until it was time for the wake to begin. Paris got up and started fixing any books or candles that seemed out of place. Rory just watched her, shaking her head she went into her room to change.

Rory walked out of her bedroom, just in time to see a couple guys walk into the room.

"Thank you for coming. Please feel free to take a book." Paris told them, but they just shrugged her off and headed for the beverage table.

Rory didn't notice Marty until he started walking towards her, "Hey." Marty said, as he reached her.

"Hi." Rory said, as she looked around the room.

"Interesting crowd." Marty replied.

"Yeah, most of the people have no idea they are at a wake. They think it's some weird theme party. I've heard people refer to Asher as 'the old dead dude.'" Rory said with a small laugh.

"Does Paris know?" Marty asked, not sure how Paris would react if she overheard people say that.

"Paris, thank goodness, is Paris." Rory said, she caught sight of Marty nodding, as she said that.

Paris walked up to them, "Hi, Marty. Thank you for coming. Please help yourself to a book."

"The wake seems to be going well." Rory said to Paris, she knew that people didn't know this was a wake.

Paris being oblivious, looked around, "It is. I'm very pleased with the turnout. I mean, I knew he was beloved, but this is overwhelming."

Rory noticed some people come into the room and had Marty go get rid of them before Paris saw them. When Marty walked off, she turned back to Paris.

"You know, it's funny, but Asher died right at the height of my passion for him. I kind of wonder what would have happened if he had lived. Would I have stayed in love with him forever?" Paris said wistfully.

"I don't know." Rory said, she mentally cringed at what Paris said.

"He died before I could find out. Now I'll always be in love with him. He's my Mike Todd." Paris said, starting to tear up. Rory pulled her into a hug and consoled her.

Rory was standing off to the side of the room watching people mingle, when her cell phone started to ring, she looked at the caller i.d. and saw that it was her mom, "Hello." Rory said into the phone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Lorelai immediately started in, as soon as Rory answered.

"For what?" Rory asked confused, not sure why her mom was apologizing to her.

"Rory." Rory turned at the voice and came face to face with her grandma.

Lorelai was still on the phone rambling, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Emily looked around, "What's going on here?" She asked Rory, who was still shocked to see her grandma at her dorm.

"I have to hang up now." Rory said to her mom.

"Have I mentioned I'm sorry?" Lorelai asked her.

"Bye." Rory said and then hung up, she turned to her grandma, "Well this is a surprise."

"I simply had to get out of the house and your mother told me you were home, so I thought I'd come by and say hello," Emily started to explain to Rory, and looked around again, "Why are there pictures of Asher Fleming everywhere?" Emily asked, confused.

"This is a wake for Professor Fleming. He died." Rory told her simply.

"You'd think your grandfather could have mentioned that to me, but no. I bet he'll make me go to that insufferable man's funeral, though." Emily said in an irritated tone.

"He was cremated." Rory said, she tried not to roll her eyes at her grandma's rant.

"Oh, thank God." Emily sighed out, this time, Rory couldn't hold in the eye roll, but turned her head so she wouldn't be caught by Emily.

"Emily! It means so much to me that you came." Paris said as she rushed over and hugged an unsuspecting Emily.

"Well, yes. Asher was very devoted to his students," when Emily said this, Paris burst into tears, "Oh, now, there's no need to cry. Yale is full of excellent teachers." Emily said, as she sat down with Paris and started comforting her.

"Root beer?" Marty asked, as he handed Rory a plastic cup.

Rory takes the cup, "Yeah. Thanks, Marty, for everything. You've been such a huge help tonight."

"For you, anything. Hey, Rory?" Marty said, a little nervous.

"Hmm?" Rory turned to him.

"I'm just curious. You don't mention anyone. There's no one here you seem to be with, so I was just wondering what the deal was." Marty wondered.

"Oh...um...it's complicated. I can't really explain it." Rory stuttered out, not sure what else to say.

Marty gives her a weird look, "How is it complicated? Shouldn't it be easy to explain, if there is someone in your life or not." Marty said snapping a little at her, not really meaning to.

"I know." She sighed, she tried to think of a way to get out of the room, not wanting to have this conversation.

"So, it's complicated. Okay." Marty said, not sure what to make out of that.

"Um...will you excuse me for a minute, Marty?" She asked, as she saw Logan standing over by the door. He shook his head and watched her walk towards the door.

"Oh, God, thank you, thank you," She said as she gave Logan a quick hug, out of the view of people, "You just saved me from a really awkward conversation with Marty."

"Why? What so awkward about it?" He asked her, looking her in the eyes.

"Ugh...he was asking me if there was someone in my life, since he didn't see anyone that was there for me, and I hadn't mentioned anyone, and I didn't know how to explain I had someone without telling him exactly who and what that someone was to me. So I just told him it was complicated." Rory rambled and slumped into Logan.

He wrapped his arms around her and chuckled, "It's okay, Ace. You will figure something out to better explain it. Now, what do you say we go back in and support Paris." He shuddered at the thought of Paris and Professor Fleming.

He gave her a small kiss and followed her into her dorm. He sighed, knowing it was going to be a long night, as he watched Rory hug a crying Paris.

_AN: Here is the next chapter. The majority of it follows the show. I changed some things. The next chapter will have some flashbacks in it and more Rory and Logan interaction._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclosure: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Logan, unfortunately.**

**Chapter 6**

Over the next couple of weeks, they all started getting into a routine. Paris was starting to recover from Asher's death and started to throw herself into her school work and the paper. Rory and Logan also found a routine, classes and secret meetings and phone calls during the day, him sneaking into her bedroom during the night.

Rory awoke to a loud noise out in the common room. She got up to see what was going on, and was shocked to see Paris directing some men carrying in a large wooden structure.

"Um...Paris, what is that?" Rory asked, confused as to what was being brought in to their dorm room.

"It's a Blou printing press, 18th century." Paris stated, as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have a printing press in their dorm room.

"And it's here because?" Rory asked, as she looked it over.

"It's Asher's. He left it to me. It's beautiful, don't you think?" Paris said with a sad smile.

"Yeah. Think it goes great with the entire width of the room," Rory said sarcastically as she tried to make her way to the couch, "Paris, we can't just leave it here."

"I have nowhere else to put it," Paris said, "I know it's a little cumbersome, but we don't have to leave it right here. We could move it about six inches in any direction." Paris tried to explain to Rory.

"Paris, seriously, think about this. We can't leave it here. How are we supposed to have people over, when this is taking up the whole room?" Rory tried to reason with Paris, as she tried to find her book bag.

"You have to think of the benefits of having it here." Paris said.

"Like?" Rory looked skeptically at Paris.

"No one else will have one, which means it's unique, which makes us unique. Kids our age do crazy things to make themselves unique – piercings, tattoos, different color hair, Kabbalah. It will be a great conversation piece. We'll be the talk of Branford." Paris said, not noticing Rory run her right thumb over the small tattoo on her left wrist.

"I believe we will be the talk of Branford, just for not the reasons you are thinking," Rory said, as she shook her head, not believing what Paris is saying and finds that her book bag is trapped under the printing press, "Paris, it's on my book bag. I'm late for class, and you put a printing press on my book bag?" Rory takes the books out of her bag, and juggles them in her arms, while she gathers up the rest of her things before she goes off to class.

"Well, sorry. It's from my dead boyfriend, okay? I apologize if my grief is inconveniencing you. Maybe I'll just put myself on an iceberg and float myself out to sea so that no one will have to deal with my suffering." Paris replied hotly, but in a sad tone.

"Well, just get that thing off my bag before you go." Rory said over her shoulder as she walked out the door.

Later that evening, Rory was watching Paris polish the printing press, when someone knocked on their door. Rory got up to answer it, not sure who it could be, but got the shock of her life, when she saw Dean standing there.

"Dean...um...hi...what are you doing here?" Rory asked, not quite sure what to say. She hasn't spoken to him since before she left for Europe over the summer and had her mom give him the letter.

"Hey...uh...I was hoping I could talk to you for a minute." Dean asked nervously, shifting from one foot to the other.

Um...sure I guess," Rory said, "let's take this into my room." She said as she started walking to her bedroom.

"Okay." Dean said, as he followed her.

"You remember Paris, don't you?" Rory motioned to Paris, who was still muttering and polishing the printing press.

"Yes, I do. Uh, how you doing, Paris?" Dean asked, as he walked by her.

"I'm fine." Paris said, not really paying any attention to him.

"What's that?" He asked, wondering what Paris was doing.

Rory answered before Paris could, "Uh, that's a printing press. Haven't you heard? Tats are out, movable type is in." She said, trying to lighten up the uncomfortable situation she found herself in.

"I've heard that." Dean laughed, but was a little forced.

"So, my room's in there. I will be in there in a minute after I talk to Paris." Rory said, as she pointed him in the right direction.

"Nice to see you again, Paris." Dean said, as he wandered into her room and shut the door.

"You're back with Farmer Boy? What gives?" Paris asked Rory, not understanding why he was there, she had thought they were over.

"No. I am not back with Dean. He said he wanted to talk, so I am going to listen to what he says. But I am not back together with him or am I getting back together with him." Rory said as she walked into her room and shut the door behind her before Paris could say anything else.

"So...you said you wanted to talk." Rory said as she leaned against her door.

"Yeah. So how have you been?" Dean asked lamely.

"I have been good," Rory said with a nod of her head, "How about you?"

"I have been okay." Dean said, looking around the room.

"That's good." She said, not really knowing what else to say.

"So, uh, how was your summer?" Dean asked her, finally looking over to her and sitting down at her desk.

"I had a lot of fun. It was a great experience." She said vaguely, with a small smile, while running her thumb over her tattoo again.

"That's good. So I guess your mom told you about Lindsey finding the letter you sent me." Dean said to her, finally getting somewhere, in this awkward conversation.

"Yeah. She told me. I am sorry she found that letter and kicked you out." Rory said, sympathetically.

Before Dean could respond, a light tapping on the window interrupted them. Rory smiled with relief, and when to open the window. When she saw Logan, she gave him a smile, and tried to tell him with her eyes, that she was thankful he was there.

"Hey Ace," Logan said, as he leaned down and gave her a kiss, "What are you up to tonight?" He asked and noticed for the first time that they weren't alone.

He gave her a look that said, _Who is that and what is he doing here?_

She gave him a hug and whispered in his ear, "That's Dean, he just showed up and asked to talk. I have been standing by the door the whole time. I am so glad you showed up when you did." She gave him a small kiss, below his ear, before pulling back out of the hug.

He gave her a nod, to show her that he understood, "Hi. I'm Logan Huntzberger," Logan introduced himself, and held a hand out to Dean.

"Dean Forrester." Dean said and shook Logan's hand, not really knowing who this guy was, why he climbed in the window, or why he kissed Rory. The latter causing anger to rise up in him.

Dean watched as Logan went back to Rory and put his arm around her waist and pull her into him. He watched as Rory looked up at Logan with love in her eyes. Dean felt as if he was missing a really big part of the picture.

"So, uh, I take it, uh, that you two are together?" Dean asked the couple.

Rory looked over at him, "Yeah. Um...we met in Europe, just a few days after I got there." Rory told him.

"I saw her at this café in Italy. I watched her for a few days, before finally going over to talk to her," Logan started, looking at Rory with a smirk on his face, "We got to talking, hit it off, and I basically stalked her through Europe." He finished with a laugh, seeing the look on Rory's face.

"You did not stalk me," She admonished, hitting him lightly in the stomach, "I wanted you to follow me, I liked having you around, I would have missed you if you hadn't." She finished softly, as she put a hand on his face and gave him a small kiss.

"Okay, so, I didn't stalk her," Logan said with a laugh, "I fell for her and just had to be near her, so I followed her throughout Europe. It wasn't like I actually had a plan for the summer, other than not being at home or near home." Logan explained, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dean just looked between the two. He couldn't believe Rory fell for this guy's charm and obvious bullshit. Dean figured that this Logan guy was probably cheating on her every chance he got and just played Rory and made her believe that he was in love with her. Not like Dean, himself, who was actually in love with Rory.

"What the hell, Rory? I thought we were going to be together after you got back from Europe." Dean spat out angrily.

"Excuse me?" Rory said, as she took a step towards him, "What do you mean, you thought we were going to be together after I got back from Europe?"

Logan stood back and watched the scene in front of him. He was going to keep quiet until Dean said or did something that would piss him off or hurt Rory.

"That's exactly what I meant. Isn't that what you meant with the letter you sent me?" Dean asked her.

"No, that's not what the letter meant," Rory said as calmly as possible, "That letter was me, clearing my conscience in a way. I am sorry that Lindsey found it and kicked you out." Rory finished with a sigh and looked over at Logan, who just gave her a smile.

"Does he know what you did?" Dean asked, as he pointed towards Logan.

"What I did?" Rory asked, flabbergasted that Dean was trying to pin this all on her, "If you are talking about what me and you did, the night of the Inn's opening, then yes, he knows everything." She said and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So he knows that you are a whore, who ruined my marriage?" Dean spat out venomously.

Rory was shocked that Dean had just called her a home-wrecking whore and Logan was beyond pissed. Logan stood up and stepped closer to Dean, "She is not a whore, you bastard. She is anything but. If you hadn't been the one to lie to her and tell her that your marriage was already over, then this wouldn't have happened." Logan said harshly.

"Whatever. She seduced me and I wasn't going to pass up that opportunity." Dean said with a smug smile. That smile didn't last long thought, because as soon as he finished that sentence, Logan punched him.

"She was upset that night. You took advantage of her vulnerable state, lied to her and made her think your marriage was already over. She made a mistake. What do you call what you did?" Logan spat out at Dean, his voice getting louder.

Dean started to lunge for Logan, "STOP!" Rory screamed out and stepped in front of Logan. Dean couldn't stop his arm fast enough and ended up hitting Rory. Rory fell back into Logan and clutched her cheek.

Logan laid her down on the floor, "Ace, baby, are you okay?" He asked softly and touched her face.

Rory had her eyes closed, "Ace, wake up, Rory, please, wake up." Logan begged her to open her eyes. By this point, Paris barged into the room.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Paris screamed, then noticed Rory laying on the ground, a bruise forming on her face, "What happened to her?" She looked over at a shell shocked Dean.

"I-I-I didn't mean to hit her. She stepped in front of him, the punch was meant for him." Dean stammered out, not believing that he had hit Rory.

"Paris, can you go get some ice, please?" Logan asked her, not taking his eyes off of Rory.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Paris walked out to the common room to get some ice. She came back and handed it off to Logan, "Um...who are you?" She asked Logan.

"I-we- will explain later." Logan told her, as he placed the ice on Rory's cheek. The cold from the ice started to wake Rory.

"Oh, thank god, Ace, you scared the shit out of me," Logan playfully scolded her and hugged her tightly, "Don't do that again. I can take a punch, you, not so much." She gave him a small smile as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Can you help me up?" She asked Logan.

"Yeah, just take it easy." Logan told her as he helped her up.

She looked around the room and noticed and still shocked Dean and a confused Paris standing in her bedroom, "I'm okay."

"Will someone please tell me what is going on." Paris asked, still confused at the scene in front of her.

"Okay. Paris, this is Logan Huntzberger. Logan, as you already know, this is Paris Gellar." Rory introduced them.

"Okay, now that I know who he is, why is he here?" Paris asked, a little skeptical about Logan.

"Okay, um...hang on," Rory paused and looked over at Dean, "Dean, I suggest you leave. What I do with my life is none of your business anymore. Go home to your wife," Rory told him and watched as he left the room. When she heard the door close, she let out the breath she didn't know that she was holding.

"Okay. Now, as to why Logan is here," Rory started and gave Logan a smile and sat next to him on her bed. Logan put his arm around her and started rub her back, trying to relax her, "Logan and I met in Europe this summer. We hit it off and now we are dating." Telling Paris, the short version of what her and Logan decided to tell their friends once they decided to let them know.

"Yeah, you and Dean are really the first people who know about us," Logan said, looking over at Paris, "When we got back from Europe, we decided to keep our relationship to ourselves, also the fact that we know each other at all, to ourselves. We wanted to be together, without the pressure that comes with letting everyone know about us. We won't deny anything, if people discover us, but when we are ready we will come out and tell our friends and select members of our families." Logan finished and gave Rory a kiss.

"So if you could, Paris, keep this to yourself, for a while. We will let you know, when we are going to tell other people," Rory told her, "And I will explain things in more detail later. Right now I just want to go to bed."

"Okay, I will take that for now, but don't think you are getting out of giving me details later." Paris stated firmly and walked out of the room.

Logan looked over at Rory, "Are you sure your okay, Ace?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had turned my head and pulled back, so I didn't get the full force, but it still dazed me," Rory told him and laid back on her bed, "Let's get ready for bed, I'm exhausted."

Logan laughed at her, got off the bed, and stripped down to his boxers. Rory watched him walk over to her and started to help her undress. When he got her shirt off, he reached down and touched the rings that were hanging around her neck. He smiled as he remembered that day in Paris.

_***Flashback***_

_They were in Paris, the last destination before they went back to the states. They were just walking around, with no real place in mind that they wanted to visit. They reached the end of a street, when they came face to face with an old chapel. What felt like hours, but was actually only about 10 minutes, standing in front of the chapel, Logan blurted out, "Marry me, Ace." She turned to look at him, catching his wide eyes at what he just said, with an unbelieving look on her face._

"_Wh-Wha-What, did you ju-just s-sa-say?" She asked, still not believing that he just asked her to marry him._

"_Marry me," Logan said simply and looked deep into her brilliant blue eyes, "I know this is crazy and we haven't really known each other that long, but I feel something with you that I have never felt before. We have this connection with each other, that I don't know how to explain and I know you feel it too."_

"_I do feel it, Logan, but are you serious?" Rory asked him, having a hard time thinking he was actually serious, "I mean, marriage is a big deal."_

"_I am completely serious, Rory. Notice, I used your real name, I want to marry you. I want this," Logan told her, he took a deep breath, "I love you, Rory."_

_Rory stood there shocked and looked into his eyes. What she saw there, told her he was telling her the truth, all she saw was love in his eyes, "Let's do it." She said, with a huge smile._

"_Really?" Logan asked, hoping she was really going to marry him._

"_Really, really." Rory pulled him into a kiss, "I love you, too, Logan. I thought I loved Dean, and I probably thought I was in love with Jess, but those feelings are blown out of the water, by what I feel for you."_

"_I feel the same way," Logan told her, not able to contain the smile on his face, "If you want we can keep the marriage a secret and just tell people that we are dating, until we feel like letting them know that we are actually married."_

"_That sounds fine to me. Now let's go get married, Huntzberger." She told him and started pulling him towards the chapel._

_***End of Flashback***_

Rory watched as Logan had a far-away look on his face. He came out of his flashback and noticed Rory smirking at him.

"Welcome back. What were you thinking about?" Rory asked Logan, as he laid down next to her on the bed and pulled the covers over them.

Rory snuggled into his side, he started playing with her hair, "I was thinking about the day we got married." He told her.

"Yeah that was a good day." She said with a smile on her face, remembering that day herself.

"Go to sleep, Ace, you have to talk to Paris in the morning." Logan said to her as he reached over and turned the light off.

That night they both fell asleep thinking about their wedding day and their future together.

_AN: Pictures of the rings will be put up on my profile. Shout out to LogansAce, who helps me out with my chapters and where I'm going with everything. Read and Review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me. I just use them for my own amusement.**

_AN: For the last chapter. In reality you cannot just get married on a whim in Paris. It takes about a month to get all the paperwork done before you can legally get married. But for my story, they were able to get married right then._

_AN2: I have pictures up on my profile of what I picture them wearing for this chapter. This chapter is mainly fluff, since there was a some drama in the last chapter. Probably won't be as long either._

**Chapter 7**

Rory awoke the next morning with a weight on her stomach. She gently turned over and saw Logan, still dead to the world. She smiled at how peaceful he looked, happy that she actually got to wake up with him, instead of waking up to a note. She knew that she should get up and get ready for the questioning that she was sure Paris was going to have for her, but she just couldn't tear herself away from being in the arms of Logan.

Rory was so lost in her own little world of looking at him, that she didn't notice that Logan had woken up. When her eyes met his now open ones, she smiled at him and gave him a kiss, "Mmmm...morning." She said to him.

"Good morning to you too, Ace." Logan replied.

"I like waking up to you." She confessed to him.

"Me too," Logan told her as he held her tighter, "Are you ready for the Paris inquisition?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I guess. I know what to tell her, but I just don't know if I want to tell her everything," Rory sighed and snuggled deeper into Logan's embrace, "I almost want to tell her everything, just so we can have one person on our side when the whole truth does come out." Rory said and looked up at him.

"I know what you mean, but just tell her whatever you feel like. If you want to tell her the more detailed version that we met and are now exclusively dating, then that's fine, or if you want to tell her everything, about how we met, and our subsequent marriage, then that's fine as well. Just tell her whatever you are comfortable with and I will be there to support you." Logan told her sincerely and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I guess, I will just start with the details of how we met and everything and then decide later if I am going to tell her about us being married," Rory said, unconsciously drawing patterns on Logan's bare chest, "I would love to tell everyone that we got married, but I know what the backlash would be, if it got out now and I am just not prepared for that."

"Me too, Ace, me too." Logan murmured and kissed the top of her head. They laid their quietly, just enjoying being with each other, when Rory's cell phone started ringing.

Rory reached over and grabbed her cell phone, she answered it without looking at the caller id, "Hello."

"Mini-me, what are you doing this fine, fine day?" Her mother happily chirped through the phone.

"What are you so damn chirpy this morning?" She asked her mother.

"I have had copious amount of coffee." Lorelai replied.

Rory groaned and snuggled her back into Logan's chest, "What is the need for this phone call?" She asked, smiling inwardly at the reactions her body was having to Logan placing small kisses over her shoulders and neck.

"Well, I haven't spoken to you in forever, and I was starting to not remember what your voice sounded like." Lorelai said.

"Mom, I just talked to you a couple days ago." Rory said, as she tilted her head to give Logan better access to her neck.

"I know. I know. But Luke won't entertain me and I'm bored." Lorelai said with a pout that even though Rory couldn't see it she could here it.

"Dirty and gross, mom," Rory said, as she tried not to moan out loud at Logan's ministrations, "I haven't had coffee yet and I still have to get up and talk to Paris, so can we finish this later? How about I come down this weekend?" Rory said, hoping that it placated her mother so she could get off the phone and enjoy the morning with Logan.

"Okay fine, but you better be here this weekend. I will talk to you later, sweets." Lorelai said.

"Okay mom, I will be there. I love you, bye." Rory told her.

"I love you too, hun. Bye." Lorelai finished and hung up the phone. Rory tossed her cell phone on the nightstand and turned her attention back to Logan.

"Mmmm...that wasn't very nice." Rory teased him as he settled on top of her.

"I think it was." Logan said as he gave her a deep kiss. For the next couple of hours they enjoyed each others company.

Around 10am, they decided that it was time to get out from their tangled sheets and for Rory to talk to Paris. They both got dressed and Logan gave Rory a kiss goodbye at the front door, telling her that he will call her later. When she shut the door, she turned to see Paris coming out of her bedroom.

"So you ready for those details, Paris?" Rory asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Yes, I want to know what the deal was yesterday." Paris said, as she sat at the other end of the couch.

"Right. So, Logan and I, as I said last night, met in Italy just a few days after I got to Europe this past summer with my grandma. We met at a café and started talking. We didn't exchange last names or where we lived at first. We just got to know each other, without the pressure that society puts on our last names. It didn't take long before I knew that I had fallen for him. I told him about the whole Dean debacle, which is a whole other story, he told me about the pressure from his family and friends. He was in Europe traveling alone to get a better outlook on his life. I was running away from the mess I had made of mine. Anyways, we met up with each other every day, at the same time, at the same café. We would just talk about anything and everything. Just before we left Italy, he asked if it would be okay if he followed me throughout Europe. Not wanting to let what we had end, I agreed and he followed me. I fell more for him and he fell for me. Our last stop was Paris, we were walking around one day just before we left, when he told me that he loved me." Rory said and a smile graced her face.

"That's quite a story. Did you say it back?" Paris asked her.

"Yeah, I did. What I feel for him, doesn't compare to anything I have ever felt for anyone else. Not Dean, definitely not Jess," Rory said, and looked over at Paris, "When we left Paris, we decided to keep our relationship a secret. We didn't want certain members of my family and his friends and family to put pressure on our relationship. We also agreed to keep the fact that we knew each other a secret."

"Why?" Paris asked, completely confused by that statement.

"Because, we knew that his friends wouldn't understand him wanting to be a one woman man after just a few months. They would probably make fun of him and ridicule him about not being a playboy anymore, his family would not understand him being with someone who was not a 'trophy wife', but who wanted to work. Our plan is to 'meet' on campus and then 'get to know each other' and then eventually tell people we are dating, and hopefully by then, his friends will understand him wanting to change his playboy ways." Rory finished with a big sigh.

"Okay, I think I understand where you are coming from." Paris told her.

"Thanks Paris, we kinda need someone on our side when this all comes out, especially to my grandparents and his parents. I am so not looking forward to telling them about it. They will have our wedding planned before we know it." Rory said with a dry laugh.

"Have you met any of his friends yet?" Paris asked as she looked over at Rory.

"Yeah, Colin bumped into Marty a few weeks ago. So I kinda met them. Then Finn was looking for some redhead the day after the thing with Marty and thought our room was hers." Rory said with a laugh as she remembered that day.

"Well, what did you think of them?" Paris said.

"They are exactly how Logan described them. They are also, well Colin more than Finn, elitist snobs. Colin will be harder to convince about Logan's change in his lifestyle than Finn will be," Rory told her, looking at the clock, she knew she needed to leave, "I need to get to class. Do you want to come to lunch or get some coffee with me and Logan after my class?"

"Sure, I don't have anything to do today, except run by the paper at 3." Paris said with a nod of her head.

"Okay, I will text you and let you know where and what time." Rory said as she walked towards the door.

"Okay, I will see you later." Paris said and turned the tv on.

When Rory shut the door, she slumped up against it and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. The only thing she could think of was that Paris was probably the least of their worries about outing their relationship. Rory couldn't even think about how Paris would react when she told her the rest of their story. That would be something that Paris would have a harder time to believe. With another sigh, Rory started walking towards her class. She pulled out her cell phone to text Logan, when she saw him leaning up against the wall. She smiled and walked over to him, discretely looking around to see if anyone noticed them.

"Hey you." She said once she reached him.

"Hey to you too," Logan gave her a smile, then bent to kiss her when he noticed that there was no one around, "Did you talk to Paris?"

"Yeah, I told her mostly everything. I didn't tell her we got married, but I told her that we said 'I love you' the day we got married. She just doesn't know what happened after we said that." Rory told him and looked into his eyes.

"Okay, that's fine. Just let me know when you want to tell her that we are actually married instead of just dating each other." Logan told her as they started walking towards a coffee cart.

"I will. Oh, before I forget, I told Paris that she could come to lunch or get coffee with us after my class ends." Rory told him as they got their coffee.

"That's fine. Where do you want to go?" Logan asked her as they got closer to her classroom.

"I'm not sure. I will let you know after my class is finished. Coffee and Scotch, Logan. I will call you when I get done." Rory said as she opened the door to her class.

"Coffee and Scotch, Ace. I will talk to you later." Logan said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

Rory walked out of her Modern Journalism class and called Logan to see if he just felt like coming to her dorm and then ordering take-out, so they can all talk and not have to find some secluded restaurant. He agreed and told her that he would meet her at her dorm.

Rory walked into her dorm and saw Paris watching C-SPAN, "Logan is meeting us here. I thought it would be easier to just order take-out." Rory said as she sat down next to Paris.

"That's fine with me." Paris said, not really paying attention to Rory.

"Does Chinese sound good?" Rory asked Paris, as she got up to get the take-out menus.

"Yeah that sounds fine. I'm starving, so I could eat anything." Paris said, as Rory got her cell phone out to place their order. Just as she hung up there was a knock on their door. She opened it to find Logan standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Come in." Rory said as she gave him a kiss and moved to the side so he could walk in the door.

"Hey, Ace. Hi, Paris, how are you?" Logan said as he came into the room and sat on one end of the couch.

"Hey Huntzberger." Paris said shortly and turned her attention back to C-SPAN. Logan looked over at Rory and saw her roll her eyes at Paris. She walked over to Logan and sat next to him.

"I ordered Chinese it should be here in about 20 minutes." She said to him as she leaned into his embrace.

"Sounds good, Ace." Logan said as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

While they were waiting for their food to arrive, Rory's cell phone started ringing, "Hello."

"Oh, hello, my favorite daughter." Lorelai's cheery voice come over the line.

"What do you need?" Rory said as she rolled her eyes at Logan.

"I need you to come home." Lorelai said bluntly.

"I am. This weekend. Remember you called me this morning." Rory said with a sigh and looked at Logan.

"I know. But I need you to come on Tuesday."

"What's on Tuesday?" Rory asked confused.

"Well, it's the town selectman elections, and we're desperate. Lane's band is playing, and I'll give you a button." Lorelai said, hoping Rory would come.

"I'll be there. But I might not be able to do this weekend, so that I can get things done to be able to come home on Tuesday." Rory told her mom.

"Really?"

"You know I'm a sucker for a good button."

"Thanks, kid. And that's okay about this weekend. You can come down on Monday night and stay until Wednesday morning." Lorelai said.

"That sounds fine. Tell Jackson I'm rooting for him." Rory said.

"I will," Lorelai hesitated, "Um, so, how's school?"

Rory looked at Logan and smiled, "So far, so good."

"And how's Paris?" Lorelai asked, getting into the questions she didn't get to that morning.

"Asher left her a 300-pound antique printing press, which she put in the common room." Rory said with a sigh and looked at said printing press.

"So, same?" Lorelai said, not really sure what to say about the printing press.

"Exactly." Rory said as she watched Logan get up and pay for their food.

"Great. Okay." Lorelai stuttered slightly.

"Hey mom, food just got here. I will see you on Monday night." Rory said to her mom, as she watched Logan set the food out on the coffee table.

"Okay. See you Tuesday." Lorelai said and hung up the phone.

"So, I have this weekend free again. But I am going home on Monday night, I will be back on Wednesday morning." Rory told Logan and Paris as she got her food.

"Okay. I have an idea for this weekend. So don't make anymore plans." Logan said, sitting back down next to her.

"Gotcha. So Paris, what are your plans for this weekend?" Rory asked as she looked over to her high strung friend.

"Not sure yet." Paris said in a non-committal tone.

"Do you want to hang out on Sunday, before I have to go to my mom's for a couple days? Or you could come with me to my mom's." Rory said, as she tried to include her friend.

"I think I will take you up on your offer to go to Stars Hollow," Paris said with a small smile on her face, "Might do me some good to get away from here for a few days."

Rory nodded her head and looked over at Logan, who was stuffing his face. She laughed a little, "So, Logan, you going to tell me what we are going to be doing this weekend?"

"Nope. It's a surprise." He told her with a smirk on his face.

"Fine." Rory huffed out and turned back towards her food.

The three of them enjoyed their afternoon. Logan left to go spend some time with Colin and Finn. He said that they felt as if he was neglecting them and that they are acting like little lost puppies. Rory laughed at him and told him to have fun, but not too much fun. He gave her a kiss and told her that he would see her later that night.

Later that night, Rory heard Logan tap on her window, "You know you could use the front door now." She said to him as she let him in.

"I didn't want to mess with Paris tonight." Logan said as he got safely through the window.

"Yeah, she is a little intense." Rory said with a shrug and kissed him.

"I think it's more than just a little." Logan said as he stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed with her.

"Okay. It is more that just a little," Rory agreed with a smile, "So how were the lost puppies. Get them fed and put to bed?"

Logan laughed at that, "Yeah. I think I'm going to tell them soon about you."

"Okay. Just like you tell me with my friends and family, do what you want, just let me know." Rory settled into his arms and yawned.

"Go to sleep, Ace. I love you." Logan gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you, too." She mumbled and drifted off to sleep. Logan watched as she slept for a while. He couldn't wait until his friends knew about her. They already knew that things were different with him, they just couldn't figure it out. He drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face, thinking about how lucky he is to have met Rory Gilmore.

_AN3: Read and review. Let me know if you like the way this story is going. Also let me know if you have any ideas that you might want to see happen. Just remember, I am keeping with the story line of the show for now. That will become less and less as my story goes on to fit my story._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me.**

**Chapter 8**

A couple of weeks after Rory and Paris went to Stars Hollow to support Jackson, they found themselves waiting to find out what section of the Yale Daily News they were going to be assigned.

"I had a dream about you last night." Paris said, as she walked over to the desk Rory was sitting at in the news room.

"If this gets dirty, feel free to keep it to yourself." Rory said with a roll of her eyes.

"I dreamed that in spite of the fact that you knew I wanted to be assigned the religion beat, you went behind my back to Doyle, cooked him dinner and stole it from me." Paris stated seriously.

Rory rolled her eyes again at Paris, "It's just a dream, Paris."

"You made veal parmigiana, and it felt very real" Paris said, sitting on the edge of Rory's desk.

"I don't make veal parmigiana. I don't make anything, and I don't want the religion beat. I want feature, you know that." Rory said, getting frustrated.

"You say you want features -" Paris started, before Rory cut her off.

"And I mean it."

"Dreams tell you things. It's our subconscious talking to us. Warning us, telling us about things that are happening." Paris told her.

"Paris, seriously -" Rory tried to say.

"My dream was telling me that you are stabbing me in the back with your veal parmigiana." Paris said with a huff.

"Well, I must have really overcooked it then." Rory deadpanned.

"Let me smell your hands." Paris said, leaning toward Rory.

"Oh my God, go away!" Rory exclaimed.

"Rory, listen to me. We're close, like, friends, and I would hate for something as trivial as competition for the religion beat to come between us." Paris reasoned with Rory.

"Paris, seriously, I don't want the religion beat!" Rory said, fed up with what Paris was saying.

"We could end up like the Van Burens." Paris said, still in the delusion of her dream.

"As in Mr. And Mrs. President?" Rory asked, not sure what Paris was talking about and where she was going with it.

"As in Abby and Ann." Paris said, making it seem as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right." Rory said dryly.

"Sisters in blood, but bitter rivals. They don't even speak anymore." Paris said, gaining momentum again.

"That's 'cause one of them is dead." Rory said to her.

"You don't want the religion beat?" Paris asked Rory, looking her in the face.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you meant the religion beat – No! I don't!" Rory said, hoping to get Paris off of her back.

Paris was about to say some more, when she set her sights in on some other poor unsuspecting person. Rory let out a sigh of relief as Paris walked off.

Rory sat at her desk, waiting for Doyle to make the announcement, since she had some time she decided to see if Logan was going to come by the newsroom.

_Hey! What are you doing? _

_-Ace_

She didn't have to wait long before Logan sent a text back to her. She smiled when she read it.

_Hey Ace! I am on my way to the news room. Gotta torture Doyle a little. _

_-LH_

_What your not coming just to see me? _

_-Ace_

_Seeing you is a bonus. _

_-LH_

_Aren't you sweet. How long til your here? _

_-Ace_

_Soon. I had to do some stuff with Colin and Finn. I will probably be late. _

_-LH_

_Ok. I will see you in a little while then. Doyle is about to start. Coffee and Scotch. _

_-Ace_

_Coffee and Scotch, Ace. See you soon. _

_-LH_

Rory smiled and put her phone away just as Doyle started the meeting.

"Lena, economic development. Seng, Woodbridge Hall. Benji, legal issues. Paris, religion beat." Doyle started.

"Me? Really? Huh, I hadn't thought. All right." Rory rolled her eyes at Paris' attempt to be surprised at getting the religion beat.

"Jerry, city arts; Rory, features; Glenn, crime," Doyle looked up when Glenn cleared his throat, "What, Glenn, you don't want crime?"

"I don't care. Marureen Dowd told me it's all the same, not that that flirt has any idea what she's talking about." Glenn said to Doyle.

"All right, that's it. Congratulations if you got what you wanted, and if you didn't, I could care less. Get cracking." Doyle said and finished the meeting.

Rory walked over to Doyle, "Thank you so much for features beat. I can't tell you how excited I am."

"And please don't try." Doyle said uninterested.

"No, I'm gonna kick butt. You just wait and see." Rory told him, determined to be a good reporter.

"You're a reporter now, Gilmore. You've gotta learn to say ass." Doyle said to her.

"I'll work on that. Hey, listen, um, I have about a million ideas for my first story, so I was wondering if I could run some of them by you, see what you think?" Rory asked, a little shy.

"Two minutes. Go." Doyle said to her.

"Okay, well, first I thought I could do an update on unionizing the janitorial staff, you know, a classic power struggle; haves versus the have-nots." Rory explained to him.

"Okay." Doyle nodded his head.

"Or – and I already have the headline for this one – 'Yale's Liberal Activist Network: A thing of the past?'" Rory said.

"Catchy, catchy." Doyle said and nodded his head thinking over what she said.

"Then there's the issue of illegal music downloading on campus, which I imagine is a major –." Rory stopped her sentence short, when she noticed that Doyle was looking towards the door. She turned to see Logan walk in, with Colin and Finn right behind him.

"Oh no." Doyle breathed out.

"What?" Rory asked, confused at Doyle's reaction.

"He's back." Doyle mumbled, just as Logan walked over to them.

"Doyle, my friend," Logan said and shook hands with Doyle, "You're looking very, very well, how ya been?" Logan sneaked a quick glance towards Rory. He noticed a slow smile come across her face as she watched him interact with Doyle.

"I've been great, Logan. Great to have you back." Doyle said with a nervous tremor in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I stayed away as long as I could, but the Yale Daily News called me." Logan said, as he watched Rory hold in a laugh out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, sure. So how's everything? How's the family?" Doyle asked.

"Everything's fine," Logan looked around and caught Rory's eye, _"Fine"_ she mouthed to him with a raised eyebrow. Logan smirked and shrugged, "The family's the family...Ah, my desk. Beautiful."

"Um, you know, Logan, I didn't know exactly when you were coming back, and I gave out the beats." Doyle said to Logan, as he walked around his desk and pulled the chair out.

"That's fine, Doyle, I'll take whatever you've got left." Logan said and propped his feet up on the desk.

"Actually, there's none left." Doyle said nervously.

"Perfect, just the one I wanted," Logan saw Rory roll her eyes, "Relax, Doyle. I'm just here for the pretty picture in my father's head," Rory gave him a sad smile when he talked about his father, "I'm not going to be any trouble at all." Logan gave Rory a small nod, that Doyle missed, to let her know they would talk later about the lecture he had got from his father earlier.

Rory gave him a sweet smile, to let him know she understood him. She scoffed internally at Doyle's next statement, "Oh, Logan, please. You, trouble? Stop. We're just glad to have you here."

Logan hated when people kissed his ass just because of his last name, "Careful, boy, you might hurt yourself, kid. Better get back to work, right boss?" Logan looked over at Rory, "Rory, nice to see you." He winked at her and almost laughed out loud at the fact that he could still make her blush.

Doyle hurried over to Rory's desk, "You know Logan? How do you know Logan?"

Rory, a little shocked at Doyle's interest in the fact that she knew Logan. She couldn't tell him exactly how she knew Logan, even though she would probably enjoy the look on Doyle's face when he found out just how she knew Logan, she quickly came up with something to tell Doyle, "No, I don't know him, I met him," Rory said, going off the story they came up with when they returned from Europe, "A friend introduced us." _ Yeah, he introduced me to my husband, after we were already married, _Rory thought sarcastically, as she looked over at Logan, who was trying not to pay attention to them.

"So you're not friends." Doyle asked, still trying to figure out just how she knew Logan.

"No, definitely not friends." Rory said, _Well not just friends anyway._ Rory almost laughed at the expression of mock hurt on Logan's face. 'We're not friends' he mouthed to her, and pouted a little. Rory rolled her eyes at him, but had a smile on her face.

Doyle didn't notice her and Logan's silent interaction, "That guy's a real piece of work. He took last year off with a bunch of his friends. He was going to sail Daddy's yacht around till he sank it." Doyle said in a hushed tone.

_Actually it was Finn who sunk the yacht, _Rory said to herself, "He sank his father's yacht?" She asked Doyle, out loud, pretending that she didn't already know the details of that event.

"Right off of Fiji. They spent six months of gallivanting and partying and God knows what, till Daddy sent one of his planes to bring him back." Doyle said with slight indignation.

"I'm guessing his father's rich." Rory stated, having a hard time keeping the bored tone out of her voice, since she already knew all of the things that Doyle was telling her.

"His father's Mitchum Huntzberger." Doyle said, in a tone that made it almost sound like he was talking about royalty.

"The newspaper guy?" Rory asked, already knowing the answer and wanting to end this conversation as soon as possible. She looked over at Logan again, he was looking at her. He gave her a wink and rolled his eyes at Doyle. It took all she had to not burst out laughing.

"The newspaper magnet. The man owns at least twelve different papers. I've spent two years kissing Logan's butt." Doyle explained to her.

"Don't you mean ass?" Rory deadpanned.

"Whatever. Guess it's time to pucker up again. Man, I hate those kind of guys." Doyle said, looking over at Logan, who relaxed back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head.

"What kind of guys?" Rory asked, getting annoyed at Doyle.

"Those privileged, white males." Doyle told her.

"Doyle, you're a privileged white male." Rory said frustrated.

"Well, he's more privileged. And way more whiter," Doyle said, then realized that he was not going to get through to her, just how important Logan or his father was, "Why am I talking to you? Meg, why am I talking to Gilmore?"

"My story – we were picking a story." Rory reminded him.

"Right. Well, they all sound fine to me." Doyle said, waving his hand dismissively in the air.

"Then I think I'll go with the downloading story." Rory said to him.

"Good. Go with your gut. And get to work." Doyle said as he walked off.

Logan, having had enough of Doyle decided to cut the tension in the room, he put on an old 'press' hat that was in his desk drawer, picked up the phone and started talking in a 1920s reporter voice, "Hello, city desk? Smitty here, take this down. I got a hot scoop on a gorgeous brunette and I gotta put it to bed on the double!" He hung up the phone and laughed at the look on Doyle's face. He winked at Rory, who had a huge smile on her face. He leans back in his chair and puts the hat over his face. He didn't see Rory gather her things and head for the door.

Rory walked behind Logan and looked around before leaning in close to his ear, "Hey Smitty, do you want to go bed the gorgeous brunette?" She licked the shell of his ear, before turning and walking out of the news room.

It didn't take long before her cell phone started ringing, "Yes." She breathed into the phone, already knowing who it was.

"That was cruel, Ace." Logan's voice came through the phone. She had to laugh at how rough his voice sounded.

"Yeah, but you enjoyed it." Rory said with a laugh.

"That I did, Ace. Where are you going? Do you want to go get some lunch?" Logan asked, walking out of the newsroom.

"Yeah. That's fine. Do you want to go to that burger place we went to back when school started?" She asked him, knowing that they needed a private place so they could talk.

"Yeah, that sounds perfect. I will meet you there in about 10 minutes. Coffee and Scotch." Logan said, heading towards his car.

"Coffee and Scotch." Rory hung up, just as she reached her car. She got in and headed towards the restaurant. Ten minutes later, she pulled into the parking lot, she saw Logan pull in just after her. They both got out of their cars and headed towards the front door of the restaurant.

They sat down at a booth in the back and a waitress came over and took their orders, when she walked away, Rory was finally able to let her frustrations out about Doyle, "Ugh...Doyle was being so damn annoying."

"I only caught bits and pieces of what he was saying. What were you two talking about anyways?" Logan asked her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He smiled when she leaned into him.

"He was telling me all about what you have been up to. He told me about Fiji and the yacht, about your father, and how he has to kiss your ass," She looked up at him and into his chocolate brown eyes, "Do you know how hard it was to not correct him when he was saying that you sunk the yacht?"

"People like Doyle, really annoy me. They tend to only be nice to me because of my last name." Logan said with a frustrated sigh.

"I know, Logan, I know. I am in the same boat you are sometimes. I am just lucky enough that no one really knows for now." Rory said to him, not looking for the day that the world finds out she is the Hayden heiress.

"I know, Ace, and I will be there every step of the way." He reminded her and gave her a small kiss, just as their food arrived.

"Hey, did you get a phone call from your father today? Is that why you made an appearance at the newsroom today?" Rory asked him, then took a bite of her hamburger.

"Yeah. Gave me the same old lecture. Told me that I needed to be more active at the paper this year," Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Let's talk more about that later. Now let's talk about what you are going to write for the paper."

"Oh, yeah, I wanted to talk to you about something. You can say no if you want, but I was wondering if you would consider letting me do a piece on the Life and Death Brigade." Rory said, not looking at him.

Logan put stopped eating and looked over at Rory, she wasn't looking at him, so he cleaned his hands off with his napkin and tilted her face towards him, "What kind of piece?"

"Just an exposé. No locations, names, or anything like that. You know I wouldn't do that to you." Rory said to him with a smile on her face.

"I know you wouldn't. I know you would write a great article about the LDB. Your a legacy, Gilmore and Hayden, though no one knows about the Hayden part. I need to talk to the guys, but you need to come to us first. I know you have done some research about us, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I know that your father and grandfather were a part of it. There were six founders, Huntzberger, Hayden, Gilmore, Morgan, Vanderbilt, and McCrae," She told him, "And I know that your slogan is 'In Omnia Paratus', which means 'Ready for Anything' in Latin."

Logan thought over how he was going to go about bringing this up with the guys, "How about I talk to the guys about maybe finding the last two founders. We all know that you are now at Yale, you would have been inducted last year, but since we took the year off, it didn't happen. They just don't know who you are or that you are both a Hayden and a Gilmore. That is going to shock the hell out of Colin." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I will give you a couple days to talk to the guys. Then I will approach you, when I see all of you together." Rory told him, nodding her head.

"That's fine, just text me or something when you plan on approaching us," Logan said, giving her a kiss, "I can't wait to tell more people that we are together. This whole secret thing is seriously cutting into our time together, out in the open." Logan said with a sigh.

"I know, maybe, by my birthday we can let Colin and Finn know, it will be easier once they find out." Rory said to him, cuddling into his side, as they finished their lunch.

"I think I am going to start hinting around to them, that I am only interested in one girl and then go from there." Logan told her as he paid for their lunch and reached a hand out to help her out of the booth.

They walked back to their cars, "That sounds like a plan to me." Rory said as she put her arms around Logan's waist.

Logan pulled her close to him and he inhaled her perfume, "I'm going to hang out with Colin and Finn tonight. Maybe drop some hints about both thing we talked about."

She pulled back, but kept her arms around him, "That's fine, I was going to work on another article about downloading."

"I probably won't be able to come by tonight, but I will call you and let you know how things went." Logan told her, as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Mmmmm...I'm going to miss you tonight." Rory said as she pulled out of the kiss.

"Me too," Logan told her, "I will call you later, okay. I love you."

"Okay. I love you, too." Rory gave him one last kiss before getting in her car and driving back to campus.

Later that evening, Rory was interviewing someone for her downloading article, when she decided to take a break. She was in the bathroom, when a girl in a ball gown and a gorilla mask walked in. The girl didn't notice Rory at first, just as she was getting ready to leave, she saw Rory, "Oops!" The girl giggled, "Didn't see you there." Rory followed her as she rushed out of the bathroom.

Rory watched as the gorilla girl, got to a black SUV, yelled 'In Omnia Paratus', then jumped in the back. Rory smirked as she watched the SUV speed out of the parking lot. She pulled out her phone and texted Logan.

_Just saw a blonde girl in a ball gown and gorilla mask. You don't know anything about that do you? -Ace_

_Damn it! That was probably Steph. But this does make it easier to get you to an event._

_-LH_

_I will probably approach you, Colin, and Finn about seeing her and the SUV and the stuff I researched._

_-Ace_

_Okay, Ace. I will call you later. Coffee and Scotch._

_-LH_

_Coffee and Scotch._

_-Ace_

Rory walked back to her dorm, tired and ready to just crawl into bed. With it being too early to go straight to bed, she decided to do some more research on the LDB. She knew they did crazy stunts and was excited and scared to be inducted. But she knew that with Logan by her side, she would be just fine.

_AN: Not really my favorite chapter. Just a filler in a way. The next few chapters are the LDB event and then Colin and Finn finding out about Rory and Logan. Read and Review._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, then Logan would be mine.**

**Chapter 9**

A couple days after seeing Steph in the bathroom, she told Doyle that she was going to change her story. She told him about what she had researched about the LDB and how she would like to write an article about them. He told her that it would make an interesting article and to go with it.

She was outside, in the courtyard, when she saw Logan, Colin, and Finn. She had already told Logan that she would probably come up to them that day, so Logan wasn't surprised when he heard her, "Hey, Huntzberger!"

"Hey! You waiting on me?" Logan asked with a smirk, keeping up the charade that he doesn't really know her, other than the few times he has seen her on campus.

"Could be." She replied with a smile, looking at his friends.

"Wow, I'm flattered." He said, making a show for Colin and Finn.

"Your prerogative." She said dryly.

"You here on business or pleasure?" She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked at his question.

"I just thought maybe I'd give you a chance to respond to my article?" She said to him, hoping to catch the attention of Colin and Finn.

"What article?" Logan already knowing the article, was playing up the question.

"The article I'm doing on the Life and Death Brigade." As soon as she mentioned the LDB, Colin and Finn's heads whipped around towards her, she pretended not to notice and continued to talk with Logan.

"Don't really know what you're talking about." Logan replied with a generic answer, since she already knew about the LDB, but Colin and Finn didn't know that she knew about them. _This is going to be so much fun, to mess with their heads, _Logan chuckled internally.

Rory started to explain what she had researched, "You don't? Huh. I thought you would. It's a club. One of these super secret, super exclusive clubs here at Yale, membership spans a thousand centuries, secret handshakes and secret sayings, and a lot of running around in circles in your underwear, that kind of thing."

Logan was having a hard time not laughing out loud at the panicked expression on Colin's face, "Sounds pretty secret."

"Yeah. Anyhow, I'm doing sort of an exposé on this one particular club and I figured, since you're in it, maybe you'd like to have your point of view included." She said to them.

"I'm in it?" Logan asked, trying to sound shocked that she would think that.

"Yes. So are your lackey's." She could barely contain the smile on her face, as Colin paled and Finn's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Oh really? And why do you think that we are in it?" Logan asked, finding the reactions of Colin and Finn hilarious.

"Well, I know that there are six founders. Huntzberger, Morgan, McCrea –," As soon as she started naming off the founders, Colin interrupted her.

"Okay. Okay. Let's take this someplace more private." Colin said, giving Logan a pointed glare.

"Alright, where do you want to go?" Rory asked him, glancing briefly at Logan.

"Um...How about we go to the pub. We can get a table or booth in the back." Colin suggested.

"Yeah. I am going to need as much bloody alcohol as I can get for this conversation." Finn said, adding his opinion.

Logan laughed at Finn, "Is the pub okay with you?" he asked Rory.

"Yeah, that sounds fine to me. Let's go." Rory said and took off walking towards the pub.

They get to the pub and find a table secluded in the back. They all sit down, not talking, not really sure what to say. Logan looks over at Rory, he gives her a wink before he starts talking, "Okay. So we know she knows enough about the LDB to actually write something. We can try to deny it all we want, but the truth is that she knows too much to deny it any longer."

He sees a smile form on Rory's face, he turned to Colin, who still looked a little pale, "So what do you say Colin, give her an interview, an exclusive. We can control what she says, but we all have to cooperate with each other."

"Okay. I agree with you Logan," Colin sighed and turned to Rory, "We will give you an interview, but on our own terms."

"Okay. I agree with that. But I want something in return," Rory said, looking at all of them, "I want to come to an event. See what it is that you all do, how you do it, etc." She smirked at Logan, who gave her an appreciative nod. He was proud that she was taking control of the situation and demanding something in return, so that she can make the most of her article.

"No. No, no, no. We cannot allow that. No outsiders." Colin protested rudely.

"And why not." Rory asked sternly.

Colin, being the elitist snob that he is, "The LDB is for the elite at Yale. We don't want some common person to see what we do at our events." Logan worked to hold his anger in. He knew how much of a snob Colin could be, but for him to say something like that to Rory, was stepping over the line.

"Well you obviously have no idea who I am," Rory said smugly, "I am going to go, why don't you come to me, when you figure out just who I am." Rory stated, standing up and looking at all three of them, before biding them goodbye and walking out of the pub.

Logan could barely contain the laugh that was bubbling within him, but a small smile did creep out onto his face, "Colin, you didn't have to be so rude."

"Do you know what she is talking about?" Colin asked Logan.

"Well, kinda, I know her last name." Logan told him, as he signaled for another drink.

"Well, are you going to tell me or not." Colin asked impatiently.

"I don't know. You were rude, maybe I should let you find out for yourself." Logan said as seriously as he could.

"Logan! Seriously, tell me her last name." Colin exclaimed loudly, getting frustrated with Logan.

"Alright, alright. She's a Gilmore." Logan stated simply.

"She's a-a-a Gilmore? What?" Colin asked, a little confused.

"That's what I said, she is a Gilmore." Logan said again and took a long sip of his scotch.

"But I didn't think there was a Gilmore legacy on campus." Colin said, rubbing his forehead.

"She is a sophomore. We probably would have known about her, had we been here last year." Logan said with a smile on his face.

Finn saw this smile, "Logan, is there something about this beautiful sheila, that you are not telling us."

"I don't know what your talking about Finn." Logan said, running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"I think your hiding something from us, mate. And I think that something had to do with reporter girl." Finn said, looking pointedly at Logan.

"You're delusional, Finn," Logan said, getting up from the table, "Colin, think about it. I think, given the fact that she is a Gilmore, she has a right to come to an event. I know initiation isn't until December, but maybe we can invite her to the one this weekend, just as a reporter, before she gets initiated. Let me know. If you say yes, then I will lay the ground rules down and everything." Logan threw some money on the table and left the pub. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face, this time, as he thought about how Rory handled herself with Colin.

As he started walking back to his dorm, he pulled his phone out and called her, "Hey Ace." He said as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Logan." Logan could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well I think you are a shoe in to come to the next event. You will be there strictly as a reporter, and there will be some ground rules. Now, I don't know all the details yet, Colin was going to think about it then get back to me." He told her.

"That's fine, just let me know." Rory replied, happy to actually get to talk to him, without Colin and Finn there.

"Hey, Lanny is gone for the afternoon, if you don't have anything to do, do you want to come over to my dorm? We can watch a movie or something, if you want." Logan asked, hoping that she would agree.

"Yeah, that sounds fine, I will see you in a little while. I was going to stop by my room first and see what Paris was doing." Rory said.

"So, say, 30 minutes or so." Logan asked, as he unlocked his door and walked in.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Rory said, "I will see you then."

"Okay, see you then. Bye, Ace." Logan said, as he hung up the phone.

Logan was reading the paper, when he heard a knock on his front door, he looked at the time and saw that it was almost time for Rory to be here, so he just thought that she was showing up early, "Ace, your my wife, you should be able to just walk in without having to knock." Logan said with a huge grin on his face as he opened the door. As soon as he saw who was there, the grin fell off of his face.

Standing there with her perfectly manicured eyebrow arched, was his sister, Honor, "Hey, little brother. Want to explain that greeting?" she asked him, as she walked into his dorm.

"Um...Honor, Hey. What are you doing here?" Logan asked, trying to deflect her question.

"Well, I came to see my little brother, since I haven't talked to him lately," Honor said, "I wanted to see what was new in your life, since you came back from Europe and started school. And apparently, what's new in your life is that you have a wife!" She said with disbelief written all over her face. She had her back to the door and didn't notice Rory standing in the doorway, with a look of shock on her face, as she finished her sentence.

"Uh...Logan?" Rory asked, her voice cracking a little.

Honor whipped her head around and looked at the pretty brunette, with bright blue eyes standing in the doorway of her brothers dorm room. What really shocked her was when Logan walked over to her and gave her a kiss, she noticed the dual looks of love pouring out of their eyes.

"Ace, this is my sister Honor. Honor, this is my wife, Rory," Logan sighed and looked at Rory who had a horrified look on her face, "Let's all sit down and we can explain, okay?"

Rory managed a very small smile and sat down on the couch, "Okay, explain how she knows we are married." Rory said and Logan sat next to her.

"I was sitting here reading the paper when there was a knock on the door, thinking it was you, I loudly stated that since you were my wife you shouldn't have to knock anymore, but instead of you it was Honor." Logan explained leaning back into the couch.

"Okay, you two, I think it's about time to let me in on the whole marriage thing. Are you seriously married?" Honor asked, still not believing that her brother, the playboy, was married.

"Yes, Honor, we are married," they both pulled their rings out from underneath their shirts, "Remember when I was in Europe this summer?" Logan asked Honor, at her nod he continued, "I met Rory in Italy at the beginning of the summer, I approached her and we started talking, things just clicked. We got to know each other, without the pressure of our last names, I followed her through Europe, the last stop was Paris, we were walking around, stopped in front of this old chapel, I just blurted out, 'Marry me', told her I loved her, she said she loved me, and we got married." Logan said, kissing Rory on the temple.

"Wow, I can't believe _you _suggested to get married," Honor said, shocked and proud of her baby brother growing up, "Wait, what did you mean by, 'without the pressure' of your last names?" Honor asked.

"Okay, no one really knows this, besides Logan and my family," Rory said, looking from Logan to Honor, "So if we tell you, you can't say anything, at least not now."

"Okay, I won't say anything." Honor agreed.

"My full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, otherwise known as Rory Gilmore." Rory told Honor.

"Holy shit! Are you serious? You're the Hayden heiress?" Honor exclaimed, knowing that the identity of the Hayden heiress is the best kept secret in society.

"Yeah, that's me," Rory said shyly, "Like I said, no one knows, besides Logan and my family. I wasn't raised in society and my parents never married, so I always went by Rory Gilmore." Rory explained to Honor, who still had a shocked look on her face.

"Wow, this is just so shocking. First, I find out that my baby brother got married, then I find out he married the most sought after heiress _ever_. I still can't believe this." Honor told them.

"Most people in society, just see me as the scandal. No one knows that I am close to my father and my Hayden grandparents. They just saw that my parents were never married and that my father's name was never released. They probably all think that my mom got knocked up by the pool-boy or something." Rory said with a chuckle.

"Okay, I can understand keeping the Hayden thing a secret, but why keep the marriage thing a secret. It's obvious that you both love each other." Honor said, trying to grasp what she was being told.

"We do love each other very much, but there are people out there, that would see us getting married after only two months and start in with the pregnancy rumors or whatever, plus, we just wanted to keep it to ourselves for a while." Logan explained to his older sister.

"Yeah, and we still want to keep it a secret for the most part. We plan on telling people that we are dating soon, and we both know that it's inevitable that people are going to find out that we are married, but we aren't just going to tell them outright," Rory said, looking over at Honor, "So, now that you know, can you help us keep this secret for a while longer?" Rory asked, hoping that Honor would be on board with them.

"Of course, I will help you out," Honor said with a smile on her face, "Congrats, little brother, I am happy for you. I am glad you found someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with." Honor gushed as she stood up to give Logan a hug.

"Thanks Honor. It means a lot to me that you are happy for me. I know that some people won't be happy." Logan said with a sigh.

"I will be here, to help you both along the way, if you happen to run into any obstacles." Honor said as she pulled Rory into a hug as well.

"Thanks Honor." Rory said with a huge grin on her face, she looked over at Logan and noticed that he was smiling as well.

They spent the rest of the afternoon, visiting with Honor. It felt good to both of them to finally be able to have someone to talk to about the whole story, instead of just them dating, like what they had told Paris. Honor told them that whenever they wanted to tell the elder Huntzberger's to let her know and she would be there for moral support. They told her that it would probably be a while before they let their families in on the whole marriage thing, but that they would probably come out soon, telling people that they were dating.

Honor was still floating on the happiness she had for her brother, she couldn't believe that he had gotten married, especially after only knowing Rory for 2 months, but that he was the one to suggest it, spoke volumes about how much he had changed from just a few months ago. She was proud of her baby brother, for finally stepping up to be the person she always knew he could be. She talked to them for a while, before she noticed the time. She gave them each a hug and told Rory to call her sometime so they could go shopping. She told Logan to call her so they could have lunch and catch up sometime soon. With that she turned and walked out of Logan's room.

Rory and Logan both let out a sigh of relief as soon as the door to his room closed. They were both happy at the fact that Honor was behind them and that that conversation went a lot smoother than they had imagined.

The day after meeting Honor, Rory was in the newsroom, when she was approached by Doyle, "Gilmore, how's the story coming? On that secret society."

"The Life and Death Brigade. Get this. I've got a contact." Rory said, proud that she had something to tell Doyle.

"Inside?" Doyle asked, shocked that she even had something on this elusive club.

"Deep inside." Rory said, thinking about how dirty that statement was, she had to remind herself to tell her mom and Logan about it.

"Who?" Doyle asked, hoping that she would tell him.

"Anonymous. Don't ask again." Rory snapped, annoyed that he would even ask her that.

"Your call." Doyle said, trying to blow it off as not important.

"I'm going to tell this story from the inside." Rory told him.

"You'll be careful?" Doyle asked.

Rory a little taken aback at the question, "Careful enough."

"Well, stay on it." Doyle said.

"You bet, Chief." Rory said, as Doyle walked away.

Later that evening, Rory was back in her dorm when she noticed an envelope taped to the outside of her window. She opened it and pulled out a blindfold and a note, "Be ready in the courtyard, by Branford, at 4pm tomorrow. Blindfolded. The LDB." She smiled to herself, she couldn't wait to see what the event was and what was going to happen. She kept contemplating these things as she got ready for bed, it wasn't much longer, before she heard Logan enter her room and crawl into bed with her. They both fell asleep thinking about the upcoming weekend.

_AN: Okay, I know I said I was going to put the LDB event in this chapter, but decided not to. The next chapter for sure though. Read and Review._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls**

_AN: The LDB event is the same one that they have on the show. I love that event and I don't think that it really needs to be changed. I am going to change a few things and add some stuff, to add some drama. Enjoy!_

**Chapter 10**

It was 3:55pm, on the day the LDB told her, and Rory was waiting in the courtyard near her dorm. She was going to wait until the very last moment before she slipped the blindfold on over her eyes. She looked at her watch and noticed that it was 3:59, she pulled the blindfold on, and waited for someone to come get her.

"Hey, Ace, you ready?" Logan asked as he came up to her and took her hand.

"Yip, ready for anything." Rory said with a laugh. Logan laughed along with her as he helped her into the SUV.

"Hit it!" Logan said loudly as he shut the door.

"Ah! Not so loud!" Finn complained and pulled out of the parking lot.

"You're very auditorily sensitive today." said a female voice, that Rory wasn't sure she had heard before.

"Oh, and your voice helps." Finn replied sarcastically.

"Is the blindfold secure?" Colin asked, not wanting to take any chances.

"Secure and in place." Logan said, while rolling his eyes.

"Our anonymity's crucial, Logan. Crucial." Colin said with a huff as he sat back in his seat.

"Like I don't already know who you are." Rory mumbled, just loud enough for Logan to hear. He smirked and gently brushed his fingers against Rory's hand to show her that he heard her, he was rewarded with a smile on her face.

"What's wrong with Finn?" Rory asked, when she heard him groan.

"Great job with the blindfold, Logan." Colin said, clearly not in the best of moods.

"I recognized your voices, Colin." Rory said, before Logan could say anything, "No need to get all pissy." she said quietly under her breath. She heard Logan chuckle quietly when she said that.

"Could everyone keep it down, please?" Finn asked.

"Can we remove the blindfold now?" Rory asked, when everyone seemed to ignore Finn's question.

"We're hiding our destination." Logan explained to her, intertwining his pinky with hers. He could tell that this simple gesture relaxed her.

"We just had to leave at this ungodly hour?" Finn groaned out.

"It's four in the afternoon." Rory stated, a little confused.

"He's got a thing about the sun." Logan said.

"It's too bright." Finn said, as if it really meant anything to anyone other than him.

They sat in silence for a little while, before Rory couldn't take the quiet anymore, "So, how come you're not wearing the gorilla masks?"

"She can see." Colin said exasperated.

"I can tell because your voices aren't muffled." Rory shot back at him, annoyed with all of his whining.

"She's sharp." said the female voice again.

"Who's the girl?" Rory asked, wondering if it was Steph, the one she saw in the bathroom.

"I've been told we've met. I've no memory of it." the girl said.

"Oh, Gorilla Girl." Rory said, not wanting to give away that she realized that it was Steph or that she knew that her name was Steph.

"Oh, well, isn't that a pretty nickname." Steph said.

"Oh, by the way, this thing's overnight." Logan said, squeezing Rory's pinky.

"Overnight?" Rory asked.

"Didn't I mention that before?" Logan asked slyly.

"Oh, must have slipped your mind." Rory said, digging her thumb nail into Logan's finger.

"That doesn't screw up anything for you, does it?" Logan asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to keep up the charade.

"No." Rory simply said.

"No?" Logan asked for show.

"Nope." Rory said, rolling her eyes behind the blindfold.

"Hmm. Loose schedule. Good." Logan said. Rory didn't have to see to know that he was smirking.

"We like our schedules loose, like our women." Finn piped in.

"Clever." Colin said sarcastically from the back of the SUV.

"My God, it's early." Finn complained again.

They rode in comfortable silence for the rest of the trip. Logan kept constant contact with Rory, without anyone else knowing, just glad to have that small gesture, to keep them relaxed. Finally, after what felt like hours, the SUV came to a stop, "The mountain air has revived me." Finn stated with a laugh, then ran off.

"Make sure he doesn't run off a cliff." Logan warned Colin and Steph.

"Stephanie, it's your turn." Colin said.

"Finn! Slow down!" Steph yelled at Finn, running off after him.

"You okay?" Logan asked Rory softly, gently squeezing her hand.

"I smell trees." Rory stated, as she felt Logan start to lead her somewhere.

"Oh, nothing gets past you." Logan said with a laugh, as he led them through the woods.

"So, the firing squad is just up ahead?" Rory joked.

"Yup, and there's a line. Damn." Logan joked back.

"Seriously, Logan, is the blindfold coming off, or am I Patty Hearst-ing it the whole trip?" Rory asked, ready to have the blindfold off.

"It's coming off. It's coming off right now." Logan said as he pulled the blindfold off and watched her blue eyes take in their surroundings.

Once Rory's eyes adjusted, she was surprised at what she saw, "Oh, my." She said, looking around and seeing a camp full of white tents, candles and lanterns, and turn-of-the-century furniture.

Logan started walking with her among the tents, "Is this what you expected?" He asked, hoping that she liked it.

Rory, still not able to conceal the shock on her face at her surroundings, "No, not at all what I expected."

"Let me guess what you were thinking: sleeping bag, flashlights, keg, three boxes of stale Triscuits, half eaten bag of Oreos, some Doritos, and a bong." Logan said, laughing.

Rory laughed with him, "That may be exactly what I had pictured."

Logan winked at her as he came to a stop in front of a tent, "This is yours." He said, pulling open the tent.

"What, I'm not staying with you." She said quietly, with a smirk on her face.

"I wish," Logan said just as quietly, "You know I want to, but we can't. Not until people know that we are together." Logan said, running his hand through his hair.

"I know, soon enough though, okay." Rory said softly, running her hand down his arm.

Logan cleared his throat, "Not much closet space, but the view's decent." Logan said, loud enough for anyone who was walking by. He lowered his voice again, "My tent is right next door."

Rory nodded, "Cozy." And sat down on the bed.

"Festivities start in half an hour," Logan told her, he looked behind him, happy to not see anyone, leaned forward and gave Rory a soft kiss, "I will come back for you, if you want to stay here."

"Okay, I was thinking about calling my mom and telling her that I wouldn't be coming home this weekend. I forgot to call her before I left." Rory said to him, looking into his eyes.

"That's fine, make it quick. That's one of Colin's rules. No phones." Logan stated with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, I will see you in a little while, Coffee and Scotch." Rory said.

"Coffee and Scotch, Ace. I will come back for you soon." Logan said, giving her one last small kiss and walked out of her tent.

Rory looked around her tent as she pulled out her phone, she dialed her mom's number and got her voicemail, "Mom, hi. It's me. Something unbelievably unexpected came up, and it's going to keep me busy for a couple of days. I'd give you more info, but it's all a little Dali-esque and hard to explain. I'll fill you in when I get home. If I get home. Just kidding. I hope. Love you. Bye." Rory hung up her phone and laid down on the bed, waiting for Logan to come get her.

Logan came and got her about 20 minutes later, he told her to just mingle around and to just enjoy herself. He needed to take care of some last minute things, but he would find her later.

She watched him walk off and decided to see if she could get anything out of anyone, for her article. The first group she came across, was not very helpful. She was walking around when she bumped into Steph, "Hi, Stephanie." Rory greeted her.

"Oh, good, you're using 'e's. No champagne?" Steph asked holding out the bottle towards Rory.

"No, I'll have a little later," Rory told her, "So, is Logan the head of the group?" She asked hoping to get a little perspective from Steph.

"There's no head of the group, Rory. We're an anarchy collective, we don't recognize leaders per se. Plus, it's a secret. I shouldn't be talking to you," Steph said with a hiccup, "Warning sign."

"Well, it just seems, that Logan is kind of..." Rory started to say, before Steph cut her off.

"Cute?" Steph butted in.

"No." Rory said.

"No?" Steph asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, but..." Rory started to say again.

"There's a line to get to him, you know?" Steph said to Rory, not noticing Rory's eyes widening a little.

"Hmm..." Rory said to herself, making a mental note to ask Logan about that later, "Oh, no, I'm not looking to get in a line. I'm a reporter." Rory stated, _besides, I don't need a line. _Rory said to her self, containing the smile that threatened to cross her face.

"Bet you're a good reporter. And a very good girl," Steph was saying, _If she only knew. _Rory thought, "Oh dear, I'm talking to you. I shouldn't be talking to you. I have to kill myself now – excuse me." Steph said and turned and walked away from Rory.

Rory shook her head and walked up to a group of guys, "Hi. Hi. Um, I was wondering. Is the safari thing something you always do, or do you choose different themes?" Rory asked them.

"May I quote Max Ernst?" one of the guys asked.

"Sure." Rory said. The group of guys just turned and walked away from her. She sighed knowing that she probably wasn't going to get anything from anyone there. She looked around and saw Logan, she watched him mingle with everyone, a smile came across her face. She turned and walked into the woods, she found a log, sat down, and started writing about what she had witnessed so far.

A little while later, she was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear Logan approach, "Hey Ace, how goes it?"

"Logan?" She asked, not seeing him clearly in the dark.

"Word was a bear dragged you off," Logan said as he sat down next to her, "You okay?" he asked her.

"No bear, I just wanted a quiet place to collect my thoughts." She said as she turned at looked at him.

"Well, you found it. And you didn't answer the question, are you okay?" Logan said, still a little worried, from not seeing her around the campsite.

"Yeah. I'm okay. People are not really forthcoming with information." She said as she felt his arm come around her shoulders.

"Sorry you're not getting much from the group." He said as he kissed her temple and pulled her more into him.

"I don't really need their cooperation. I've already filled two notebooks without their cooperation." She informed him.

Logan sighed and turned her to face him, he gave her a sweet kiss, "Look, you already know that you have my cooperation and that you could probably get Finn and Colin's as well. Just enjoy your time here, have fun," Logan said, giving her a longer kiss, "But I still need to fill you in on the rest of the conditions of you being here." He told her.

She sighed and nodded her head, "Okay."

"Right. First, no pictures." Logan said, taking her camera.

She glared at him, "Hey!"

"Aw, you'll get it back at the end of the trip. Second, no names." Logan told her.

"No shit, sherlock," Rory replied, "Plus, I'm not exactly being introduced to anyone as it is."

Logan let her first comment slide, "Third, no physical descriptions of any of us. There are authority figures up and down Connecticut trying to nab us for things we may have done in the past. Naughty things."

"I know we have done some naughty things." Rory said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, we have, and we will continue to do naughty things," Logan said, pulling her to him and giving her another kiss.

"Okay, keep you anonymous." Rory said, nodding her head.

"What number am I on?" Logan asked her.

"Just at third." Rory said with a laugh.

"Right. Fourth, no identification of our location." Logan told her.

"I don't know where we are." Rory reminded him.

"Fifth." Logan said, looking at her.

"You're going to run out of -ifths." Rory said, smirking at him.

Logan ignored her, "Most important condition of all. You must agree not to interfere with the integrity of the event." Logan said to her.

"What is the event, and how could I interfere?" Rory asked him.

"So you agree?" Logan asked, ignoring her question again.

Rory sighed, "Yes, I agree," She locked eyes with Logan, when the camp broke out in song, "It's pretty." Rory said, breaking out of her trance.

"It's drunk." Logan said, cupping her face.

"Well it sounds pretty. I like it." Rory said, leaning into the warmth of his hand.

"I didn't say I didn't like it." Logan said softly, as he pulled Rory into a kiss.

Rory deepened the kiss as she leaned back into the tree, she was leaning against. They were so caught up in each other, that they didn't hear Finn approach until it was too late, "Well, well, well. What do we have here, mate?" The sound of Finn's voice, shocked both of them out of their little bubble.

"Finn!" Both Rory and Logan exclaimed, as they broke the kiss and tried to straighten their clothes.

"I thought you said that you weren't hiding anything about reporter girl, Logan." Finn said, tsking him.

"I never said that Finn," Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "You asked, but I dodged the question. I never actually answered them."

"So, what is going on then?" Finn asked as he sat in front of them.

"Well, Rory and I are dating. Exclusively." Logan said as he turned to Rory and smiled.

Rory blushed and buried her head into Logan's chest, "No need to blush, Love," Finn said to her, "So, mate, you want to tell me how long you and this lovely sheila have been dating?" Finn asked Logan.

"Um...3 – 3 ½ months." Logan said, looking over at Rory would was nodding in agreement.

"Really? That long and I nor Colin knew about it." Finn said, perplexed.

"Yeah. We met in Europe at the beginning of the summer." Logan said to Finn.

"I knew there was something different about you, but couldn't put my finger on it, after you returned from Europe," Finn said with a smile. He watched them for a moment, glad to see Logan blissfully happy for once, "Well, I'm going to leave you two lovebirds to it. I will see you in the morning. Night mate, love." And with that Finn walked back to the campsite.

Logan laughed at the situation, "Well, I guess that makes it a little easier." He said as he turned towards Rory.

"Why do you say that?" Rory asked him.

"Cause Finn can't keep his mouth shut," Logan informed her, "He will tell people that I have settled down and I am exclusively dating one person."

"Okay. That does make it a little easier. At least that line to get to you will be put out of commission indefinitely." Rory said, laughing at the expression of confusion on Logan's face.

"What line?" Logan asked, wondering what she was talking about.

"Didn't you know that there was a line to get to you. And if I want to be with you, that I need to get in line as well." Rory said, laughing at Logan's obvious discomfort.

"Where did you hear that there was a line to get to me? I heard something along the lines of that, but never thought that it was actually true." Logan said, still trying to figure out what he was hearing.

"Steph told me when I was talking to her earlier." Rory told him, leaning more into him.

"Wow," Logan said shaking his head in disbelief, "I can't believe that that line was actually true."

"Well, I should have the permanent spot at the top." Rory joked as she gave him a kiss.

"No doubt about that. You're the only one in the line anyways." Logan said, deepening the kiss.

That next morning, Rory exits her tent to see Logan standing there in a tux, "Wow! Don't you look handsome."

"Thanks. You should start getting ready yourself." Logan told her.

"I am ready." Rory replied.

"Dressed like that?" Logan questioned.

"Well, I didn't have the 'it's an overnight thing' warning, so unless you want me to fashion something out of pinecones, this is it." Rory said.

"Maybe later," Logan smirked at her, "That clothing is going to interfere with the integrity of our even and you agreed not to interfere with the integrity of our event." Logan explained.

"All I've got is a washbowl, a towel, and a toothbrush." Rory stated.

"Is that all you've got?" Logan asked her, "Look again, Ace."

"Logan, what did you do?" Rory asked, as she stepped back into her tent. She looked around and found a large, white dress box. She opened it to find a beautiful blue gown. She got dressed in it and met Logan back outside.

"I got your event integrity right here, mister." Rory said as she exited her tent.

"You look gorgeous, Ace. I got an eye for dress sizes," Logan smirked at her, "We go this way."

"You are too much sometimes, Logan." Rory said giving him a smile.

"Come on, hurry." Logan said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"You try running in crinoline." Rory huffed out.

"We're late." Logan said, still pulling her behind him.

"For what? The ritual sacrifice?" Rory asked him as they approached the other people gathered around.

They walk up just as Colin was finishing his speech, "I do declare here gathered, one hundred and eighth assembly of the honorable Life and Death Brigade." Finn saw them and handed them both a glass of champagne. He winked at Rory as she took her glass, she blushed and looked over at Logan.

"He's using 'e's" Rory whispered to Logan.

"Please raise your glasses. In Omnia Paratus!" Colin said.

Everyone yelled, "In Omnia Paratus!"

Logan turned to her and started to feed Rory his champagne as she did the same to him, they shared a secret smile, both thinking about the day they got married, and even though it was anything but what would be considered normal, they both enjoyed that day.

"Now you might want to cover your ears." Logan warned her.

"Why?" Rory asked, just as a gong was banged. Rory cringed and covered her ears too late.

"That's why," Logan said as everyone took off running and cheering into the field, "And to think, some groups just go bowling." He told her with a small laugh.

Rory walked around for a while, just watching all the different games that were going on. She finally spotted Logan, who was standing with Finn, "Pull! Pull! All right, I'm bored. I want to be a target." Finn said, putting the paintball gun down.

"You're always a target, Finn." Logan laughed, as Finn walked away.

"In Omnia Paratus." Finn yelled back at him.

Logan picked up the paintball gun, "Hey Ace, What do you think so far?" He asked, "Pull!"

"It's interesting," she said, as she watched him shoot at the human targets, "Not bad."

"Thank you." He said, giving her a wink, trying to decide if he should give her a kiss or not.

"So, is this your big stunt?" She asked him, wanting to get some interview questions out of the way.

"Big stunt?" Logan asked, a little confused.

"According to my research, you guys always do one big thing at your gatherings." She told him, thinking about the things she had read about.

"Ahhh...pull!" Logan said, shooting again, "Now, Ace, think for a minute, does this look like a big stunt?" He asked her, locking his eyes with hers.

"No, I guess it doesn't." She said a little defeated.

"Don't get sad, you'll know it when you see it," He gave her a smile, "Pull!" He yelled out again, before he put the gun down.

"Good." She said, stepping closer to him.

Logan was about to take a step as well, when they were interrupted by an injured Finn, "I missed the mat." Finn moaned out.

"Again?" Logan said with a chuckle.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. In Omnia!" Finn groaned and laid back down on the stretcher.

Logan was laughing at Finn, when he noticed just how excited Rory looked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Ace?"

"Yeah, I am. This is fun. Plus I get to spend time with you." Rory smirked at him and grabbed his hand.

Logan squeezed her hand, "I'm glad your having fun Ace. Wait until the initiation, it will be even better."

"And when will that be?" Rory asked, hoping to get something out of him.

"Now, now, Ace, you know I can't tell you that." Logan said and leaned in to give her a small kiss. He didn't care that there were other people around, he wanted to prove that he was taken. He figured that if Finn did tell people, that they would just write him off as too drunk and not really believe him, "Come on, it's time."

Rory followed Logan towards a huge scaffold that had been set up, "What are they going to do?" Rory asked shakily.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Logan asked her.

"They're not going to jump," Rory said, looking over at a calm faced Logan, "Are they?"

Logan nodded, "They are."

"That's like seven stories! They'll die!" Rory exclaimed.

"We're all going to die one day." Logan said as he tried to calm her down.

"But those four are today." Rory stated.

"Six." Logan said simply.

"I see four." Rory said, not taking her eyes off the scaffold.

"I'm heading up." Logan said, waiting for her reaction.

Rory whipped her head around to him and narrowed her eyes, "Of course you are." She spat out.

"And Finn was supposed to do it, but few of us figured he'd make it this far, so there's an extra space." Logan explained to her, looking directly at her.

"Hmm..." Rory agreed about Finn, then saw the look that Logan was giving her, "No!" She all but yelled out at him.

"And we're not going to die. No one in the Life and Death Brigade has ever died. Old ones have." Logan said, hoping to persuade her to go up with him.

"I am not going to jump!" Rory exclaimed, loudly.

"We're all set." said a masculine voice, that approached them.

"This is Seth, he's the genius behind all this." Logan explained to Rory.

"It's very safe. We did a dozen successful test drops, every potato came through without a scratch." Seth said, trying to reassure her.

"Potato? Are you serious?" Rory asked incredulously.

"You can't test using people, that'd be dangerous!" Logan said, trying to make a joke, only to have Rory glare at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but no." Rory said, shaking her head.

"You're scared." Logan stated, as he heard the emcee, "Jumpers to their places, please!"

"Well...yeah!" Rory said.

"And that stops the greats?" Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's stopping this great!" Rory pointed out.

"Come on, you look like you need a little adventure." Logan stated.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked as she narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to him, "I need a little adventure? Did I not marry you on a whim in Paris?" She asked.

So she had him there, that was not the best thing to say at that moment, "Fine. You need more adventure. We haven't really gone out and done anything crazy since we got back from Europe," He said softly to her, making his voice louder, "It'll be fun, it'll be a thrill. Something stupid, something bad for you. Just something different. Isn't this the point of being young? It's your choice, Ace. People can live a hundred years without really living for a minute. You climb up here with me, it's one less minute you haven't lived." Logan finished, he could see the moment that she had decided to go up with him, he gave her a genuine smile, one that he only really gave her.

"Let's go." She said.

"Let's go!" Logan repeated, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the scaffold.

"But I am not a fan of ladders." Rory said, as they started to climb up the side of the scaffold.

"They scare the crap out of me, too." Logan replied.

They get to the top and climb onto the platform, "High. We are very high."

"I've been higher." Logan said making a joke, with a little truth behind it.

"I meant distance from the ground." Rory said as she rolled her eyes at him.

Logan smirked at her, "That, too."

Seth walked up to them and started hooking them up, "This is totally safe. And it goes with your outfit. Nice." He told Rory.

"Why do they look so worried?" She asked Logan as she looked towards the ground.

"We're low on champagne. You can back out, you know. No one's forcing you." He told her, looking into her eyes.

"I know." She replied and grabbed the umbrella that was handed to her.

"You trust me?" Logan asked, knowing the answer, but wanting to ask for his own peace of mind.

"You jump, I jump, Jack." Rory said, giving him a smile.

The crowd below starting yelling, "In Omnia Paratus!"

"I really should have confirmed that those potatoes were okay." Logan said as he grabbed Rory's hand, he rubbed his thumb over her tattoo as a silent 'I love you' as they jumped off the scaffold and landed safely on the ground.

"You did good, Ace!" Logan said breathlessly.

"Once in a lifetime experience!" Rory said as she locked eyes with him.

"Only if you want it to be." Logan said, just before he drew her into a passionate kiss. Neither noticed the stares they were getting from everyone.

Later that evening, Rory was sitting in her bedroom, working on her article. Logan had dropped her off an hour earlier, telling her that he was going to go unpack and shower, then come back. She was waiting on him to return, when her cell phone rang, she picked it up when she saw that it was her mom, "Hi."

"Are you typing?" Lorelai asked.

"No." Rory said quickly.

"Yes, you are. I thought we agreed you wouldn't type while we talk." Lorelai whined.

"Gotta break the rule just this once, I'm in a rush. It's been a crazy couple of days." Rory replied a little distracted.

"Oh, school?" Lorelai asked, wanting to find out what her daughter had been up to.

"Paper. Long story, I'll fill you in in person. Where are you off to?" Rory asked her mom, trying to make conversation.

"Luke's! I have to un-stress him after his unhappy Gilmore outing. Dad tried to take over his whole life. He wants to franchise Luke's." Lorelai said in a huff.

"You're kidding," Rory said, "Well, if he does franchise the diner get him to put one near Yale. I miss those burgers."

"He's not franchising." Lorelai stated firmly.

"That's too bad," Rory said, just as Logan walked into her room with a bottle of champagne and her camera, "Mom, I gotta go. Um, say hi to Luke for me."

"If he's out of comatose. Bye, honey." Lorelai said.

"Bye," Rory said and hung up the phone, "Hey, you, what do you have there?" she asked as Logan came to sit next to her on the bed.

"I thought we could celebrate." Logan said, leaning over to give her a kiss.

"Is that my camera?" Rory asked taking it from him.

"Yeah, there are some pictures of the jump on there. They turned out really good." Logan said, standing up to strip down to his boxers.

"These are good. I am going to have to get a couple of them framed. Do you think I could use one of the farther away shots to go along with my article. I can just say that I am one of the people jumping, but not put any body else's names." Rory asked him.

"Sure that sounds okay." Logan said, as he started clearing things off of her bed.

"Logan, I need to finish this." Rory protested.

"Finish it in the morning, I spent all weekend with you, but didn't have any alone time with you, I missed you." Logan said, settling on top of her.

"I missed you, too." Rory said, pulling Logan into a kiss.

_AN2: Longest chapter so far. Hope you like it. Like I said, I enjoyed this event and didn't want to take away from it. I added things though. Read and Review._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. :(**

_AN: It's been a while, I know. I just haven't really felt the writing bug. Hope ya'll like this next chapter._

_AN2: This is how I see the time line for this story. They met in Europe at the very beginning of June. Their wedding in Paris was the beginning of the second week of August, the 9th, which I believe was on a Monday back in 2004. They started school on September 7th, like I said this is for my story, I don't know if Yale actually started on that date back in 2004. Rory's birthday, I think, is supposed to be October 8th or something like that, so for this chapter it puts us right around the 1st of October. That's the time line as to how I want things to be for my story._

**Chapter 11**

The days after the LDB event, flew by and it was now a week before Rory's birthday. Logan, Colin, and Finn were on their way to New York for the day to find Rory a birthday present.

"So, Logan, mate, you never did tell me the whole story behind you and Reporter Girl." Finn asked Logan.

"Ahh...yes, explain that blatant display you both shared at the end of the jump." Colin piped up from the back of the SUV.

Logan turned and gave a confused look at Colin, "You don't already know about me and Rory?" he asked.

"No, should I." Colin asked, feeling left out.

"Finn," Logan sighed, "Didn't you tell people as soon as you found out?"

"No, mate, I didn't think you wanted me too." Finn told Logan.

"Ugh...fine. Okay, I will tell you the story then, since, Colin you don't know it anything and Finn, you only know some of it." Logan said with a sigh.

"Out with it then, Logan." Colin said impatiently from the back seat.

"Chill out Colin, I'm getting there," Logan said as he rolled his eyes, "Rory and I met in Italy at the beginning of the summer, we hit it off. I wanted to know more about her, so I asked her if I could follow her to her next stop, she said yes and that's when I started following her around Europe. We talked a lot, about anything and everything, she told me about her life and the things that caused her to run to Europe in the first place, which I am not going to tell either of you," Logan said, effectively putting a stop to whatever was going to come out of Colin and Finn's mouths, "I told her about why I was in Europe. We got to know each other without the pressure of our last names. I think getting to know Rory as Rory and her getting to know me as me, instead of having our last names to influence us, caused us to fall head over heels for each other faster. The last stop was Paris, we were walking around and just enjoying being with each other, when I told her that I loved her. She told me that she loved me and well here we are." Logan finished, not looking at his passengers.

"Wow." Both Colin and Finn said.

"Oh and the kiss at the end of the jump," Logan said, "I thought Finn had already told people that I was exclusively dating one person, so I wanted to show them that Finn wasn't just being drunk and staying shit. Therefore, I figured the kiss would put the icing on the cake, so to speak."

"Why do you want to be with just one person though? Is she that good in bed?" Colin asked, totally perplexed at what Logan just told them.

Finn, seeing that Logan was about to blow, decided to deflect Colin, "Colin, mate, shut the hell up. You have no right to ask something like that."

"Why not? We always talk about our conquests." Colin stated with a huff.

"Rory is not a fucking conquest, Colin," Logan growled out, barely containing his anger, "And for your information, I didn't even sleep with her until the day I told her that I loved her. She wasn't just another girl, and you better get used to her because she is not going anywhere. And I swear to God, if you say anything like that about her again, I will fucking kill you."

"Well, congrats, mate. I, for one, am happy for you." Finn said.

"Thanks Finn." Logan replied.

"I still don't understand why you would want to get up your playboy reputation for just one girl after a few short months." Colin said from the back seat, still not understanding Logan.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you from the beginning. I knew that you wouldn't understand it and I didn't want to hear it from my best friends," Logan said a little miffed, "You know, I would have actually understood this coming from Finn, but not you Colin. I always thought you were the more level headed one and would understand that I was unhappy with the way my life was going," Logan said, looking at Colin through the rearview mirror, "I was unhappy, living my life the way I was. Moving from one girl to the next, drinking myself into oblivion every night, not having a care in the world about anything. I knew I needed to change things. That was one of the reason's why I wanted to do the yacht thing, but I just continued on doing the same things I had always done. After the yacht sunk, I knew I needed to get away, on my own, for a while and that's why I ended up in Europe. After I met Rory, things just seemed to fall in place and it was almost like, she was what was missing in my life. Plus getting to know her without the last name factor, helped a lot. I fell in love with the person she is, not the last name that she has." Logan finished with a shake of his head.

"How do you know that she is not using you for your last name?" Colin asked, still not getting it.

"Trust me when I say this, Colin, she is not a gold-digger," Logan said with a sigh, disappointed with his friend, "She is not like that, she doesn't need my connections to make it in the world. There was more that I was going to tell you, but since you are being a bastard, I am not going to tell you right now." Logan said, glaring at Colin.

"Why not?" Colin asked.

"Because, I seriously don't want to hear your crap anymore. You will find out soon enough, but I am not going to tell you now." Logan told him.

"Mate, just shut up. Be happy for Logan. You know he would be happy for you, if you were in his shoes." Finn said, turning towards Colin.

"Fine." Colin huffed and sat back in the seat.

"From what I have noticed, it seems that you found your match with reporter girl." Finn said to Logan.

"You have no idea. She is amazing. She is funny, smart, witty, she can keep me on my toes. We can talk about anything and everything. Our conversations are never boring. Plus, it doesn't hurt that she is drop dead gorgeous." Logan said with a smirk.

"Okay, mates, now that the heavy stuff is out of the way," Finn glanced at Colin, "For now anyway. Mind telling us what this trip is for." Finn asked, looking towards Logan.

"Rory's birthday is next week and I need to get her something." Logan said, just as they hit New York.

"Yea," Finn exclaimed, "Can we get her something too?" He asked Logan.

"Sure, if you want, but nothing too much. She won't like you spending money on her. She already hates that I do it." Logan said with a chuckle.

"Where are you going to look?" Colin asked, speaking up for the first time, since Logan laid into him.

"Well, I thought about Tiffany's and Cartier, but I'm not really sure about getting her jewelry." Logan said as he made his way to 5th Avenue.

"Why not? All girls love jewelry." Colin stated.

"Not Rory, she is different." Logan said with a sigh as he parked the SUV.

They all get out and walk into Tiffany's, as soon as they walk into the doors, a saleswoman, with blonde hair, big breasts, and wearing too much make-up walks up to them, "Hi, my name is Amber, is there _anything_ that I can help you with?" she asked seductively.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Well, Amber, I am here to buy a birthday present for my wife." Logan realized his mistake as soon as the word _wife_ left his mouth. He slowly turned to see that Colin had knocked a display over and Finn was on the ground from where he fainted. He didn't mean to say that, it was just that he didn't like what Amber has insinuated and wanted to put a stop to her advances before they got any worse.

"Colin..." Logan said hesitantly.

Colin stood there with his jaw on the floor, "Uh...um..."

Logan sighed and walked over to Finn, who was starting to wake up, "Mate, tell me I did not hear you say you had a wife."

"Look, why don't we go somewhere and I will explain everything," Logan said. He turned back to Amber, "I will pay for any damages." He said to her.

Thirty minutes later, the guys had found a bar just a couple blocks from Tiffany's, "Logan, please, please, tell me I did not hear you say what I think I heard you say."

"I can't do that, Colin." Logan said as he took a drink of his scotch and pulled his ring out from under his sweater.

"Oh, bloody hell." Finn said as he signaled for another round.

"Explain to us, how in the hell you are married." Colin said.

"Well, I asked, she said yes and we got married." Logan replied smartly.

"Ha, bloody, ha." Finn said, downing his drink.

Logan finished his scotch, "That last stop in Paris, we stopped in front of this old chapel, we were standing there just looking at it, when I blurted out 'Marry Me', she had her reservations, that's when I told her that I loved her, and she finally agreed, said she loved me too, and we got married."

Logan ordered another round for Colin and Finn, as they let what he said soak in, "Wow, that's just...wow." Colin said.

"Is this the other thing you were going to tell us, earlier?" Finn asked, when he was finally able to speak again.

"Yeah," Logan said with a smile, "But after the shit Colin said about me just dating one girl, I didn't want to hear what he had to say about me being married." Logan finished as he ran his hand through his hair and ordered another round.

"Logan, I'm sorry, I said those things, but I just don't understand why you want to be tied to one person, let alone one person for the rest of your life." Colin sulked.

"You know what, I'm not going to sit through this again. I'm going to take a walk and cool off, call me when your ready to go." Logan said as he got up from the table.

"Wait up, mate. I will go with you. I don't want to be around crabby Colin either," Finn said as he paid their bar tab and glared at Colin, "Colin, I'm only going to say this once, you need to think long and hard about how much your friendship with Logan means to you. He won't put up with your shit much longer. Be happy for him. I have seen them together and it may be weird, but this is the first time I have ever seen Logan this blissfully happy. Get used to it, because she isn't going anywhere. Call when you are ready to leave." Finn turned and left Colin to his thoughts. Logan was waiting for him on the sidewalk just outside the bar.

"Thanks Finn. Your support means a lot to me and I know it will mean a lot to Ace as well." Logan said as they started walking down the sidewalk.

"No problem, mate. This is the happiest I have seen you, and I want you to stay this happy." Finn said with a huge grin.

Logan smiled at Finn, "Thanks, man. I am happy. I never thought, and I know this will sound cheesy, that I was missing anything in my life, until she came along. She made me see that not everything can be bought with money or the weight of my last name. She helped me see the more simpler pleasures in life. She is from society, but never had to use her last name for anything, her mom ran away with Ace when she was a year old and moved to a small town about half an hour away from Hartford."

"Ahhh...so she is the scandal." Finn said, finally figuring out just who she was.

"Yeah, but I have to say her childhood, is everything that I wished for and probably a lot of our friends wished for. She grew up in a home with love and a mom who was there for her." Logan told Finn.

"I'm happy for you, mate. Now let me see your ring." Finn said with a laugh.

Logan laughed at him and took his necklace off and handed it to Finn, "It's nothing extravagant or anything."

"What does, _'Coffee and Scotch'_, mean?" Finn asked, handing the ring and necklace back to Logan.

"Oh," Logan said with a chuckle, "That was our own little way to say 'I love you' when people were around."

"But, why 'Coffee and Scotch'?" Finn asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, Scotch is my preferred choice of drink and Ace is a coffee addict, and I mean addict, you should see how much coffee she puts away," Logan explained to Finn with a smile, "So we came up with 'Coffee and Scotch' as a way to blend our two favorite drinks and it just shows us, who we are and that we love each other."

Before Finn could say anything about that explanation, his phone rang, "'Ello."

"Finn, it's me." Colin said hesitantly.

"Yeah, mate, what's up?" Finn asked as him and Logan came to a stop.

"I'm ready to head back to New Haven. Steph just called about a party and asked if we wanted to go." Colin told him.

"Okay, let me tell Logan. We will meet you back at the truck." Finn said and hung up the phone.

"I take it Colin is ready to leave." Logan said with a sigh as they turned around and headed back to the truck."

"Yeah, he said something about Steph calling him and telling him about a party and wanted to know if we wanted to go." Finn replied, telling Logan what Colin had said.

"Sure, that sounds fine. Ace is at her grandparents tonight for Friday night dinner, but I will call her once we get on the road and ask if she wants to meet up with us." Logan said as they got closer to the truck.

"Awesome, I want to see Reporter Girl again. I want to get to know her." Finn said happily.

Logan laughed at Finn's antics as they saw Colin waiting by the truck. Logan ignored Colin and got in the driver's seat. Logan pulled out onto the road and started towards New Haven, "Oh, don't let anyone know that we are married just yet. We are going to come out with it, but we want people to get used to just us being together first." Logan told Colin and Finn.

"Sure, mate, we will help however we can. Right, Colin?" Finn asked and looked pointedly at Colin.

"Yeah, man, we will help you and Reporter Girl out." Colin grumbled in the back seat.

They were halfway back to Yale, when Logan's phone rang. He got a big smile on his face we he saw who it was, "Hey Ace, shouldn't you be at your grandparents?" He was happy to hear from her, but also confused.

"Hey, they canceled for tonight, something about some benefit or something, I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention after my grandma said that tonight was canceled." Logan could hear the smile in Rory's voice.

"That's good. So, your free tonight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I am. Oh, before I forget, we have brunch on Sunday with my dad and the Haydens, not exactly sure where, just yet, probably at the club, but my dad said he would call tomorrow and let me know." Rory told him.

"Ok, that sounds fine. We are on our way back, Steph called and said there was a party tonight, do you want to go?" Logan asked her, hoping that she would agree to go to the party with him.

"Yeah, sure that sounds like fun." Rory responded.

"Ok, we should be there in about an hour and a half. Will that give you enough time to get ready?" Logan asked, knowing that she would probably take that entire time to get ready.

"Yeah, that should be enough time. I miss you and I love you. I will see you when you get here." Rory told him, knowing that she would have to start getting ready as soon as she hung up the phone.

"See you soon, Ace, Coffee and Scotch." Logan told her with a smile and hung up the phone.

Colin was watching Logan the entire time he was on the phone. He noticed that Logan had a genuine smile on his face, one that not many people had ever seen before. He also noticed the love that was pouring out of Logan's eyes as he talked to Rory on the phone. He finally understood what Finn had said about Logan being blissfully happy for the first time in his life. He knew that he was going to change his attitude about Logan being a one woman man. He didn't want their friendship to fall apart because he couldn't understand where Logan was coming from, "Hey, Logan."

Logan braced himself, "Yeah, Colin."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Colin said sincerely.

"Thanks, just know that if you say anything like that again, it will not be taken lightly." Logan said, locking eyes with him in the rearview mirror.

"I know, and I won't say anything like that again. I can see that your happy and I am happy that you found someone who makes you this happy." Colin said to him.

"Thanks, Colin. I appreciate it." Logan said. They all sat in silence as they made their way back to Yale.

_AN3: I had originally planned for this chapter to include the brunch, but changed my mind. The brunch will be the next chapter as well as Rory's birthday. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope to update the next chapter by the end of the week. Read and Review._


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclosure: Gilmore Girls is not mine.**

_AN: Pictures for this chapter will be up on my profile._

**Chapter 12:**

Rory awoke the next morning wrapped up in Logan's arms. Her first thought was the pounding in her head, that was not being helped by the sound of her cell phone ringing, "Who are you and why are you waking me up so early?" Rory asked the caller.

"Fruit of my loins! It is after 10, so it's not that early." Lorelai's cheerful voice came through the phone.

"Ugh! Not so loud, mom." Rory groaned out and tried to snuggle deeper into Logan.

"What's up mini-me? You don't sound so good." Lorelai said softly.

"I went out last night mom." Rory said as she felt Logan start to stir and tighten his grip on her.

"Ohhh...did you have a date? Is he cute? Was it Naked Guy?" Lorelai fired off questions.

"Yes, he is cute, no it's not Naked Guy, and it wasn't technically a date per-say." Rory said, and looked over at Logan and seeing his sleepy brown eyes watching her.

"Ohhh...Well who is he?" Lorelai questioned.

"Mom," Rory sighed and looked at Logan, "How about we meet up for a late lunch somewhere and I will tell you all about him." Rory smiled at Logan's wide eyes.

"Ok, how about you come to the Inn? Sookie has been talking about some new dish that she is wanting to try." Lorelai said.

"That sounds fine Mom, how about 2:30-ish?" Rory asked her.

"Sounds good, I will see you later sweets, Love you." Lorelai said happily.

"Love you, too, Mom." Rory said and hung up the phone.

"So who are you going to tell your mom all about?" Logan asked, as Rory curled herself into his side. Logan's hand immediately found its way into her hair and started to run his fingers through it.

"You." Rory said simply, "And you are coming with me to meet my mom." She said as she looked into his eyes.

"That's fine. I wasn't really planning on doing anything today. Tomorrow we have that brunch with your dad, right?" Logan asked her and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, that reminds me, he was supposed to call me and tell me where we were supposed to meet, but I think I will just call him and find out and also tell him that I will be bringing someone." Rory said as she reached for her phone again.

"You didn't tell him that you were going to bring someone?" Logan asked as he sat up against the headboard.

"No, I forgot. Plus he really didn't give me enough time to tell him when I talked to him yesterday." She told him as she laid her head on his shoulder and dialed her dad's number and waited for him to answer.

"Hello." Her father's voice came through the phone.

"Hey dad." Rory said excitedly.

"Ror, hey, how are you this morning, honey?" Christopher asked her.

"I'm doing good, dad. I have a little bit of a hangover, from going out last night, but it's going away." Rory said with a laugh.

"Yeah, that tends to happen when you go out, Ror." Christopher laughed. Rory rolled her eyes and looked over at Logan who was trying not to laugh out loud.

"Well dad, I was calling to find out where we were going to have brunch tomorrow and to also tell you that there is someone that I want you to meet and that they are coming with me." Rory said to her dad, cutting to the reason for the call.

"Do I know this person?" Christopher asked Rory.

"Um...you might, I'm not really sure." Rory said looking over at Logan, who looked like he was trying to figure out if he had ever met her father.

"Okay, Ror. So, 10:30 at the club? Does that sound alright to you?" Christopher asked her.

"Yeah, that sounds fine dad. We will meet you there at 10:30. We are meeting mom later today. Also there are some things that I want to talk to you about tomorrow." Rory told him.

"Alright, sweetheart. I will meet you and whoever it is tomorrow at the club. I love you." Christopher said.

"Love you, too, dad. See you tomorrow." Rory said to him and hung up the phone.

"So...I'm meeting your mom today?" Logan asked Rory with a smirk on his face.

"Yip," Rory said popping the 'p', "I'm going to give her the watered down version of us, no marriage or any talk about that for now. She is probably going to have a hard time accepting you, since you come from the world she ran away from, but that doesn't matter to me. I love you and nothing is going to change that." Rory said and gave him a kiss.

"Okay, then. I guess it's time to get up since it's already after 11. I'm going to my room to shower and change and then I will meet you back here and we can go get some coffee and hit the road." Logan said, as he got out of bed and pulled his clothes back on from the night before.

Rory pulled her robe on and walked Logan to the front door, "I will see you about 1." She said as she put her arms around him.

"Okay, see you then, Ace. Coffee and Scotch." Logan said as he gave her a sweet kiss and walked out the door. She shut the door behind him and went back to her room to get ready.

When Rory got out of the shower, she ran into Paris, who was coming into the dorm, "Hey Paris." Rory greeted her.

"Hey Rory," Paris said and went and sat down on the couch, "What are you up to today?"

"Let me get dressed and then I will come out and talk to you, okay?" Rory said, making her way to her room.

"Okay, I will be here." Paris said, dismissing Rory.

Rory came out of her room 30 minutes later, "Logan and I are going to have lunch with my mom at her Inn." She told Paris and sat down on the couch next to her.

"Your mom hasn't met him yet?" Paris asked, a little confused.

"No, not yet. Things have just been really crazy and busy. I just didn't have time. Oh, well she will meet him today." Rory explained to her.

"I'm surprised that you haven't told her yet. You tell her everything." Paris stated.

"I know, but given the fact that he is from the world that she ran away from, I just wanted to keep mine and Logan's relationship away from her negativity." Rory sighed and leaned her head back onto the couch.

"I guess I can understand that. Your mom has never been pro-high society." Paris said.

"I know, I'm a little nervous that she is going to hate Logan from the start and that she will want me to break up with him," Rory said.

"Is your relationship strong enough to endure what your mom might say?" Paris asked, knowing how much Lorelai's opinion meant to Rory.

"What? Oh yeah, our relationship is very strong, nothing will break us apart," Rory said, then nervously looked over at Paris, "There is something that I need to tell you about me and Logan."

Paris, noticing that Rory is nervous, "Your not pregnant are you?" she asked harshly.

"NO! No, I'm not pregnant," Rory assured Paris, "Logan and I are actually married." Rory said, figuring to just say it, like ripping off a band-aid.

"YOUR WHAT!!!!" Paris roared out, just as Logan walked through the front door.

"Logan and I are married," Rory repeated and almost laughed at the look of shock and fear on Logan's face, "Look, Paris, Logan and I love each other. We got married that day in Paris. So far, only you and Logan's sister, Honor, know about use being married." Rory told her.

"Actually, Ace, I meant to tell you this last night, Colin and Finn know, too. I accidently let it slip yesterday in New York." Logan said and sat down next to Rory, giving her a kiss hello.

"Okay, so 4 people know that we are married," Rory said, turning to face Paris again, "I'm not pregnant, he didn't trick me in any way. Yes, I never saw myself being married my sophomore year at Yale or to a guy like Logan, no offense, – "

"None taken." Logan chuckled.

" – but Logan is the one, the love of my life, my soul-mate. I know that sounds cheesy and everything, but there is no other way to describe it," Rory said and took Logan's hand in hers, "I fell in love with the man that he is, not his name or his money. Please, Paris, be happy for us, be on our side, when this all comes out." Rory pleaded with Paris.

"I am happy for you, really I am. It was just a shock. This wasn't in the Yale plan, but I guess we can work around it. Are you telling your mom today that your married?" Paris asked, remembering that they were going to meet Lorelai.

"Uhhh...no. Actually, only a select few know about the marriage. You, Honor, Colin, and Finn. We won't deny it if it comes out, but we are not ready to just come out and say it. We want to keep it to ourselves for a while, before our families get involved." Logan pipped in.

"Wow, I think I'm going to start calling you Annette," Paris said, noticing the confusion, "You landed the whale Rory. Tamed the elusive playboy that is Logan Huntzberger." Rory and Logan just stared at her in shock.

Logan looked at his watch, noticing the time, he knew that they needed to leave, "Ace, it's 1, we need to go if we are going to stop for coffee before heading to your mom's Inn." He explained.

"Oh, okay, let me get my shoes, and then we can leave." Rory said as she hurried into her room to find her shoes.

"You hurt her and you die, got that Huntzberger." Paris threatened and walked into her room, slamming the door shut.

"She threatened you didn't she." Rory asked, as she walked back into the common room.

"Yes, she is very scary." Logan said with a shudder.

"Paris is a very unique person," Rory said as she grabbed her keys and phone, "Let's go Huntzberger, you owe me coffee."

Logan got up and grabbed her hand, "Let's go, Ace." Rory shut the door behind him and started walking towards his car.

"Where do you want to go get coffee at?" He asked her as they got settled in the car.

"Let's try out Union League Café. I heard that they had good coffee there." Rory said to him and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I heard that, too. While we are there I will tell you about how Colin and Finn found out about us being married." He told her as they started down the street. It didn't take long before they were there and made their way inside. They ordered their coffee and found a table to sit at.

"Wow, this is pretty good coffee, I have to say that it's close to rival Luke's, but enough about that, tell me about how Colin and Finn found out." Rory said with a smile.

"Okay, so we went to New York yesterday, to get you something for your birthday, I am not telling you, so don't even asked," Logan chuckled at Rory, "Finn started asking about you as soon as we left New Haven. By the way, Finn is very happy for us. Colin on the other hand, pissed me off beyond belief. I don't think I have ever been ashamed to call him my friend as I was yesterday. He was not happy for us and kept complaining about me being off the market and other stupid shit like that." Logan sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

Rory reached over and grabbed his other hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm sorry Colin was being hard on you. Give him some time, he will come around."

Logan raised their hands and kissed her knuckles, "I know, but it was just hard hearing one of my best friends say the things that he did yesterday. Anyway, we get to New York and we go into a store and this saleswoman was being very flirty and it was annoying and when she asked how she could help, I told her that I was looking for a present for my wife. The next thing I know, Finn is on the ground and Colin knocked over a display." Logan laughed lightly remembering what had happened.

"Oh my God, why was Finn on the ground?" Rory asked, a little shocked.

"Oh, he fainted. It was actually pretty funny." Logan said with a smile.

"I can't believe he fainted. And Colin ran into a display?" Rory asked, laughing at the mental image of what happened.

"Yeah, ran right into a display of crystal. I had to pay for the damages that he caused, he better pay me back for that." Logan growled the last part.

"Wow, I really don't know what to say to that." Rory said in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was pretty embarrassing," Logan said, "Then we went to a bar, so I could explain things to them, and Colin started in again, saying more shit and I just couldn't take it, so I got up and walked out. As I got up from the table Finn said he was coming with me and bitched at Colin. We walked around for a while before Colin called to tell us that Steph called and told him about that party. I pretty much ignored him until we got back to New Haven. He told me that he was try to be happy for us and not say anything negative again." Logan said, as they finished their coffee and walked back out to his car.

"I really am sorry that Colin said things to you that upset you. I'm glad he is coming around though and I am glad that Finn is happy for us." Rory said as she pulled him into a long kiss before she got in the car.

Logan rounded the car and got in on the driver's side, "Thanks, Ace. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said to him as she squeezed his hand.

"What are we telling your mom again?" Logan asked as they got closer to the Dragonfly Inn.

"Just that we met in Europe and are dating," Rory said, as she told him where to turn, "I just want to keep it simple with her for now, until she gets to know you better. I still don't know how to tell her that we are married, but we will worry about that later." Rory said as she noticed that they were almost to the Inn.

"That's fine with me," Logan said as he parked in front of the Inn, he noticed an older version of his wife standing on the porch looking confused, "I love you."

"I love you, too. Let's go introduce you to my mom." Rory said as she opened her door. Logan took a deep breath and got out of the car just in time to hear Lorelai scream out to Rory.

"MINI-ME!" Lorelai exclaimed, a little shocked and confused as who Rory was with.

"Mommy!" Rory said as she ran up to hug Lorelai.

"Ummm...sweets? Who is the nervous, blond, society boy you came with?" Lorelai asked, looking over at a nervous Logan, who was standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, this is Logan," Rory said to Lorelai and motioned Logan to come closer, when he reached her, she grabbed his hand, intertwined their fingers, and gave him a gentle squeeze, "Logan, this is my mom, Lorelai. Mom, Logan."

"Nice to meet you, Lorelai." Logan said and stuck his hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you too, Logan." Lorelai said as she shook Logan's outstretched hand, still looking confused.

"Let's go inside, get some lunch and we can explain everything." Rory suggested.

Rory and Logan walk hand-in-hand behind Lorelai as they made their way into the Inn. Just as they got into the dining room, Sookie came out of the kitchen, "Rory, look at you. How are you?"

"Sookie!" Rory said as she ran over to give her a hug, "I am doing good. How are you doing?"

"Good, good. Sit, I have a new dish that I want you all to try. It should be ready soon." Sookie said.

"Great, I can't wait to try it. Oh, this is Logan. Logan, this is Sookie, her food is amazing." Rory said, as she introduced them.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie. I can't wait to try what you have made for us today." Logan said sincerely.

"Nice to meet you too. Well I better get back in the kitchen. Your food will be out soon." Sookie said and took off for the kitchen again.

They sat down at a table and waited for someone to start talking, "So, how did you two meet?" Lorelai asked.

Rory decided to speak up and tell her mom, "We, actually, met in Italy back in June. I was sitting at that café, that we found last year, having a cup of coffee when I first noticed Logan. He didn't approach me for about 3 or 4 days after I first saw him." She explained to her mom and gave Logan a smile.

"I had noticed her one day and kept going back to see if she would come back," Logan spoke up, "When I noticed that she was still there after a few days, I walked over and started a conversation. We, then started meeting there at the same time, everyday until she left Italy. I didn't want her to leave without getting to know her better, so I asked if it was okay to kinda follow her around Europe. She agreed and we got to know each other and started dating a few weeks later." He finished and kissed Rory's hand, that was still clasped in his.

"It wasn't long after we started dating that we found out each other's last names. So it was nice to get to know each other and everything without that pressure." Rory told her mom, who was looking at her with a skeptical expression.

"What is your last name Logan?" Lorelai asked.

"It's Huntzberger." Logan told her.

"Ahhh...so you really are a society kid." Lorelai stated with a bitter tone.

"Mom," Rory warned, "I am a society kid as well. Or I will be on my birthday."

"I know, hon, but you know something other than having a silver spoon in your mouth since birth." Lorelai said.

"I know. Logan is different. I got to know the real him and if you would stop judging him just because he is of high society, you would see that he is different as well." Rory said to her mother.

"Rory is right, Lorelai. I am different. I didn't like the life I used to lead. When I met Rory, I was trying to change who I was and what I grew up to know. It was nice to have someone get to know me for me and not the heir to the Huntzberger fortune." Logan explain. Before Lorelai or Rory could say anything else, Sookie brought their food out. The rest of lunch was pretty quiet. Logan knew that he was going to have to work hard to get Lorelai to approve of him, but he was going to do everything in his power to make her like him.

Rory was still a little tense at the negativity from Lorelai. She just hoped that Lorelai would see that Logan was different and not judge him based solely on his last name. She would work hard to help Lorelai see that, Logan didn't want to live that life anymore, or most of it anyway.

Lorelai sat back and observed the couple. She hated high society and anything that associated with it. She would try to like Logan, but she was also going to try to get Rory to see that Logan is still a stuck up snob, who didn't really want to change. She just had to come up with a plan first, until then she would put on a happy face for her daughter.

When lunch was finished, Logan got a phone call from his sister and decided to go outside to take the call. Rory watched him walk off, before turning back towards her mom, "So...what do you think of Logan?"

"He seems like a good guy. I will just have to get to know him." Lorelai said, with fake happiness.

"Thanks, mom, that means a lot to me." Rory said, as her and her mom made their way to the front of the Inn.

"Just be careful. You never know with the high society crowd." Lorelai warned, as Logan walked back into the Inn.

"That was Honor, she was wanting to know if we could meet up with her and Josh. They are heading out of town tonight. I told her I would talk to you and see if you were up for meeting them in Hartford for coffee before they leave." Logan explained as he approached them.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I haven't had a chance to get together with her since we met." Rory told him with a smile.

"Perfect. I will call her back and let her know." Logan said, as he pulled his phone out and started dialing. He kissed Rory on the cheek and walked back outside when the call connected.

"I will mom, you don't have to worry about me. I am having brunch with dad and the Haydens tomorrow," She told her mom, "He called me yesterday and asked if I could meet up with them."

"I wonder why?" Lorelai asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure. It could be to go over details about my birthday. I guess I will find out tomorrow." Rory said with a shrug as they walked outside and smiled when she saw Logan walk back towards them.

"I told her that we could meet them in about 30 minutes," Logan told Rory, "It was nice meeting you, Lorelai. Maybe next time we can stay longer." He said and held his hand out to her again.

"It was nice meeting you, too. You will have to come back and we can do a Gilmore Girls movie night." Lorelai said and shook his hand.

"That sounds like a plan. I guess we better get going, if we are going to be on time to meet, Honor." Logan said to both of them.

"Yeah," Rory said, "We need to get going. I will call you later or tomorrow after brunch, mom." Rory gave her mom a tight hug.

"Okay, sweets. Call me whenever. Love you." Lorelai said, not wanting to let go of the hug.

"Love you, too, mom. I will call you soon." Rory pulled out of the hug, took Logan's hand, and started towards Logan's car.

Lorelai watched Logan open the car door for her daughter. He looked every bit of a well mannered society kid. Lorelai knew, though, that looks can be deceiving and that it wouldn't be long before her daughter saw it too.

Hours later, Logan and Rory headed to Logan's dorm room. After meeting with his sister, Finn called them and wanted them to meet up with everyone at the pub. They enjoyed the time spent with them, and by the time the pub closed they were more than ready to go to bed and sleep the day away. Rory knew that her mom was going to be a hard person to convince about Logan changing, but she would do everything in her power to make her mom know that Logan wasn't going anywhere.

_AN2: Again, meant to add more, but that didn't happen. The next chapter will be the brunch with Christopher and the Haydens. Let me know if you like how I have written Lorelai out. Read and Review._


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls doesn't belong to me.**

_AN: Pictures for this chapter are up on my profile._

**Chapter 13**

When Rory woke up the next morning, she noticed that she was alone in bed. She looked over at her alarm clock and saw a piece of paper leaning against it, with _'Ace' _written on it. She opened it and found Logan's handwriting.

_Ace, _

_I left to go get ready for brunch today. I will be back to pick you up soon._

_I love you._

_Yours, Logan_

Rory smiled at the note, then noticed the time. She rushed out of bed and got her things to take a shower. Her shower didn't take long and before she knew it she was back in her room picking out a dress for brunch. She found the perfect dress and sat it on her bed while she went and fixed her hair and put her make-up on. Just as she was putting the finishing touches on her outfit, there was a knock on the door. She rushed to answer it before it woke Paris. Standing there in all his glory was Logan, he looked so good, that she couldn't stop herself from pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Wow, Ace, I hope I can get that reaction from you every time I show up at your door." Logan teased her.

Rory blushed, "I couldn't help myself, you just look so amazing. I am almost ready, I just have to put my dress and shoes on. Give me about 15 minutes."

"Okay, Ace." Logan said as he sat down on the couch and turned the tv on.

Logan watched tv for about 20 minutes when he heard her bedroom door open, he turned the tv off and stood up from the couch, when he finally saw her, he was speechless, "Wow, Ace, you look stunning." Logan appraised her.

"Thank you," Rory said and blushed as she was putting her shoes on, "Oh, before I forget, wear your wedding ring. I am going to wear mine and we are going to tell my dad and the Haydens everything. We need them on our side, plus we are probably going to talk about my birthday and the whole Hayden heiress thing so, in a way that concerns you too." She finished as she picked her coat up.

"Okay, Ace. I understand what you are saying. I have been wanting to actually wear my ring on my finger, instead of around my neck for a while now." Logan said as he took the ring off of his necklace and slid it on his finger.

Logan helped her into her coat and gave her a kiss on the cheek, "You ready to get to the club, Ace?"

"Yeah, I think I have everything," Rory said as she checked to make sure she had her keys, purse and cell phone, "Let's go tell my dad and grandparents, that I am married."

Logan smiled at her and guided her out the door towards his car. He opened the passenger side door and helped her into the car. He hurried around to the driver's side and got in himself, he gave her hand a quick kiss before driving out of the parking lot, "So, we are going to tell the Haydens everything?" He asked as they started to drive towards Hartford.

"Yes. I don't think that they will have any negative views on it. Unlike my mom. Even though they said some pretty bad things to me back when I was in high school, things are different now and we get along pretty well." Rory told him and reached over to hold his hand.

"Yeah, I was waiting on you to bring your mom up," Logan told her as he squeezed her hand, "I heard some of the things that she said, when I was coming back from talking to Honor. They were subtle, but you could tell that she was not happy that you are with me."

"Yeah, they were pretty subtle and I could see something in her eyes, that I wasn't really sure about. She might have sounded and looked happy yesterday, but she was anything but." Rory said with a deep sigh.

"I know your mom's opinion means a lot to you, Ace. I will try everything in my power to get her to like me. You know that I'm different, hell the main reason why Colin was throwing a hissy fit was because I had changed and he doesn't like change." Logan said with a tight laugh, remembering Colin's issues with Logan being a one-woman man.

"That is true. We will just have let my mom see that you are a different person from the high society stereotype that my mom has in her head." Rory told him with a smile, just as they pulled into club. The valet opened Rory's door as Logan got out and handed the keys off.

Rory and Logan walked hand and hand into the club. Rory looked around and noticed her dad and grandparents sitting off to the side of the room, "There they are, Logan." Rory said, pointing them out.

Logan took a deep breath and guided Rory over to the table. He was nervous, this was the first time he had ever had to meet a girl's father, and this time, he is not only meeting her dad, he is meeting her dad after he married her in a secret wedding.

"Dad, Hi!" Rory said and went to give him a hug.

"Ror, nice to see you. How have you been?" Christopher asked her.

"I have been fantastic. Grandmother, Grandfather, how are you both?" Rory asked her Hayden grandparents.

"Lorelai Leigh, darling, we are just fine. Who is this young man you have brought with you?" Francine Hayden asked, looking at a nervous Logan.

"Right, okay, names first, then there is something that we need to tell you," Rory told them, looking Logan in the eyes, "Logan, this is Christopher, Francine, and Straub Hayden, guys, Logan Huntzberger, my husband." Rory told them and waited for the reaction that was sure to follow.

"Um...wha...what did you say?" Came the stuttered response from everyone, other that Rory and Logan.

"Let's sit and I will explain everything." Rory said, as Logan pulled her chair out for her.

"Logan and I are married. You guys and only 4 other people know. Mom is not one of them," Rory started, "We met in Europe over the summer. Got to know each other, without knowing each other's last names. He followed me throughout Europe and we started dating, our last stop was Paris. We came across an old chapel and got married. We are in love, what I feel for him is nothing that I have ever felt before or even dreamed possible and I know that it's the same way for Logan." She finished and gave Logan a sweet kiss, before turning back to the stunned adults sitting across from them.

"She is right. What I feel for her is something that I never thought would happen for me. Growing up, I thought I was going to be forced to marry someone for a business deal and then live the rest of my life miserable and cheating on her every chance I got. But then I met Rory and I knew that there was something better out there and she was who I was meant to be with." Logan said, laughing a little at how sappy and chessy he sounded.

"Dad, Grandmother, Grandfather, the reason why I told you guys, straight away was because I knew that you guys would support us and you wouldn't judge us on the fact that we got married secretly after only knowing each other for 2 months. Am I wrong with that assessment?" Rory asked them.

"No, sweetheart, you are not wrong, we will support you. I can see that you two are both deeply in love with each other. So...Congratulations," Straub said, getting up to give her and Logan a hug, "Welcome to the family, son." He said to Logan.

Logan let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, you don't know what that means to us. We know that we are going to have a big fall out, especially once my family finds out." Logan said to them, after Christopher and Francine gave them hugs as well.

"Congratulations, Rory. I'm happy that your happy." Chris told her.

"Thanks dad. At least I will have one parent happy for me," She said, "We met mom yesterday, and even though she had a smile on her face, it was fake and she was not happy that I am with Logan. We told her that we are just dating. So she has no idea about the wedding yet, but once she finds out, she is going to be pissed."

"I will be there to help with your mom, once you decide to tell her." Chris reassured her.

"Thanks dad," Rory said with a smile, "So, what was this brunch for?"

"Ahh...yes, darling, we wanted to talk about your birthday. Now, since you will be turning 20, you are now only a year away from full access to the Hayden fortunes. I wanted to start to prepare you for the life you are going to have once you do become of age. You have been the heiress only on paper since you were a baby." Straub started to explain.

"Right, I knew all of this. I will take all of this graciously, but I only ask one thing." Rory said and looked over at Logan who gave her an encouraging nod.

"What is that one thing, Lorelai Leigh?" Francine asked.

"I don't want to come forward as the Hayden heiress, just yet. I want to wait until possibly next summer, before the world finds out about me being a Hayden. I am not ashamed to be a Hayden, I am just not ready to face the press and anything else that comes along with that name. I would also like to keep mine and Logan's relationship private and if I came out now and said I was a Hayden, our relationship won't be private anymore." Rory finished with a sign.

"Mom, dad, do you think we can do that? Especially with school and everything, I think it would be for the best. I don't want her to get so stressed out and have her grades drop or her relationship suffer. You both remember what I had to go through, when I was with Lorelai and while I was in school. And she is not even taking full control of it yet, this birthday was just going to get her started." Christopher said to them.

"That sounds reasonable. You can sign all the paper work, but for the rest of the world your identity will still be hidden. You know that you will still have to do some things, but nothing that would out you." Straub told her with a smile.

"Yes, I know that. Thanks grandfather." Rory said and felt a huge weight come off of her shoulders.

"Yes, thank you both, for agreeing to that. I know that it's important to Rory to keep our private life private. My sister and I are the only one's who know about Rory being a Hayden, and I know that she won't say anything and neither will I." Logan stated.

"Alright, enough of that," Chris laughed, "Where are you two living now?" He asked, wondering if they had an apartment.

"Oh, we are still living in the dorms," Rory told them, then paused so they could order their food, "When we got married, it was so close for school to start that we decided to just stay in the dorms and alternate which one we stay at."

"Look, guys, what do you say to me getting you an apartment, close to campus?" Chris asked them.

"Dad, that's not really necessary. Things are fine the way they are for now." Rory said, just as the waiter brought their food out to them.

"Non sense Rory, let me do this, as a wedding present." Chris said, not taking no for an answer.

Rory looked at Logan to see what he thought, he gave her a nod, agreeing that they should take him up on his offer, "Okay, dad. That will be fine, but it has to be really close to campus."

"Perfect, we can start looking after your birthday." Chris said and they all settled in to eat their brunch.

After they finished eating, they decided to finalize things with the paper work that Rory had to sign and also for apartment hunting, Logan looked at his watch and noticed that he needed to get back, he had a paper to write, but he also needed to talk to Colin and Finn about him moving, "Ace, I need to get back, I have some things that I need to finish up and I need to talk to Colin and Finn."

"Oh, okay, wow, I didn't realize what time it was," Rory said, "Dad, Grandmother, Grandfather, thank you all for everything. I will see you in a couple days at my party and dad, Logan and I will be in contact with you about the apartment." She said getting up from the table.

"Okay, sweetheart, I will call you in a few days." Chris said to her.

"Lorelai Leigh, your grandfather and I are extremely happy for you. We will see you both in a few days." Francine said as she and Straub gave both Rory and Logan hugs.

"I love you. And I will see you in a few days." Rory said, as Logan helped her put her coat on.

"I love you, too." came from all three of them.

Rory and Logan walked out to the valet and waited on the car to be brought around, "Well, that we way better than I could have ever imagined." Rory said with a huge smile on her face.

"That it did, Ace, that it did." Logan told her as he helped her into the car, he got in the car himself and headed back towards New Haven.

"So what is it that you need to get done?" Rory asked as they were walking back towards her dorm.

"I have a paper to write and I was going to talk to Colin and Finn about moving out of the dorms." Logan told her as he stroked her left ring finger. They had both put their rings back onto their necklaces while they were in the car, not wanting to take any chances of someone finding out and then it getting back to people they didn't want to know yet.

"Oh, yeah, I need to talk to Paris about that as well," Rory said, just as they reached her front door, "I will come over to your dorm tonight. I have a feeling that I don't want to be around Paris, once I tell her that I am moving out of the dorms."

"Okay, Ace, I will see you later tonight. The guys might want to go out after I tell them, so I will call you and let you know for sure," Logan told her and bent to give her a kiss, that left promises of more later, "Coffee and Scotch, Ace."

"Coffee and Scotch, Logan." Rory whispered against his lips. He gave her one last kiss then started off towards his room.

Rory walked into the common room and didn't notice Paris anywhere, she continued on into her bedroom and changed into something more comfortable and she also packed a bag for when she went over to Logan's. After she got dressed, she went back out into the common room and started reading the paper. She heard Paris come out of her room and start pacing, Rory finally said something to her, when Paris leaned over Rory's shoulder, "Paris, please don't compare our reading speeds again. You're fast, I'm slow. Enjoy your trophy."

"I need the exact time of today's sunset." Paris said.

"I'm in the middle of an article." Rory told her.

"Well, if you read faster, you wouldn't be." Paris snapped at her.

Rory huffed and turned the page to where the weather was located and found the time for that day's sunset, "Okay, the time of today's sunset is 4:31."

"Okay. Then I just have to keep my mind occupied until 4:31." Paris said and started pacing again.

"Paris." Rory said, looking over at her.

"What?" Paris barked out, but continued pacing.

"Tell me again why you're fasting for Ramadan." Rory asked.

"Look, Rory, if you want to crib your articles from the A.P. Wire, that's your business. I, on the other hand, actually give a rat's ass about journalistic integrity. When I write about Ramadan, I experience Ramadan. Are you chewing gum?" Paris snapped.

"What? Yes. Why?" Rory asked confused.

"I'd really prefer it if you didn't chew it at me." Paris stated.

"Paris, did you know that not eating can make people kind of snippy?" Rory asked.

"Ramadan is about a lot more than just not eating. It calls for a total abstinence from food particles passing through the mouth or nose. Your bazooka is passing through my nose." Paris said to Rory, who just looked at her crazy roommate. It was then, that Rory realized that she would love to not live in the dorms and with crazy Paris anymore, no matter how good of friends they can be. Rory was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on the door. She couldn't think of who it might be so she just yelled out, "It's unlocked."

Marty walked in holding a paper sack, Rory gave him a smile, "Hey, Marty."

"So, I just bartended this crazy brunch with chocolate fountains and floating ice sculptures, and I snagged us all kinds of hors d'oeuvres." Marty said, as he help up the bags.

"Oh, nice going, bucko." Paris said sarcastically.

"Okay, so, she didn't really mean 'nice going,' right? Cause there's sort of a devil-eye thing going on." Marty asked, looking over at Paris timidly.

"She's fasting." Rory stated as though it was an every day occurrence.

"People came to America to escape religious persecution." Paris stated from where she was sitting.

Before Rory could say anything, her cell phone rang, thinking it might be Logan she hurried to get it before the voicemail did, "Hello."

"Hi. Guess where I am?" Lorelai's cheery voice came through the phone.

"Mom." Rory said.

"Go on, guess." Lorelai asked her.

"Oh, I don't know, Luke's?" Rory said, trying to cut to the chase.

"But not just at Luke's – on the phone at Luke's, and it's all perfectly legal because I'm on the diner's phone." Lorelai said happily.

"A loophole. Nice." Rory said with a small smile.

"You got to love a loophole." Lorelai stated.

"Getting to use Luke's behind-the-counter phone, that's like getting to wear his letterman jacket." Rory said amusement lacing her voice.

"I know. Maybe now he'll ask me to the sock hop." Lorelai said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you guys are all loopholey and sock-hoppy. It's nice." Rory said laughing at her mom.

"Yeah. Well, um, I just called to, you know, uh, brag about my loophole and to check on how your brunch went today." Lorelai stammered out.

Before Rory could answer, she heard Luke yell through the phone, "Hey!"

"Hon, hold on a sec." Lorelai responded.

"What are you doing back here?" Luke asked, loud enough for Rory to hear through the phone.

"You didn't have permission to be behind the counter, did you?" Rory asked with a knowing tone.

"You don't need permission if you're the girlfriend," Lorelai stated, "Plus, I'm talking to Rory, Luke, you like Rory."

Rory laughed, when she heard Luke talk to her mom, "Go. Go. Get."

"Okay, I'm getting." Lorelai said.

"He's kicking you out?" Rory asked.

"No, he is just being protective or something about food falling on my head. So, anyway, what happened at brunch?" Lorelai asked, wanting to find out how things went.

"Hang on. Paris is beating Marty with a newspaper and complaining about food." Rory said as she got up to go to her bedroom.

"Why is Paris complaining about food?" Lorelai asked, perplexed at Paris' behavior.

"She is fasting." Rory stated.

"Um...okay." Lorelai said, not sure what else to really say.

"Brunch was good. I introduced them to Logan, whom they liked, and then we just talked about my birthday and the whole Hayden heiress thing, that I was able to get pushed back about a year, before the world finds out its me." Rory told her mom.

"That's good that you got them to push it back. Your life will never be the same once everyone finds out your the Hayden heiress." Lorelai said purposely not saying anything about Logan. Rory noticed by didn't say anything either.

"Yeah, I told them that I wanted to keep my life private, since Logan and I are still fairly early in our relationship and with school just starting back, I didn't want the added stress. Dad was able to get Straub and Francine to agree to wait until next summer, although I will still have some Hayden obligations between now and then, no one will find out who the Hayden heiress is until next summer at the earliest." Rory explained to her mom.

Lorelai huffed lightly at the mention of Logan again, "That's good, I don't want you to get too stressed and your grades drop or something."

Before Rory could respond to that, Marty came into her bedroom, "She's throwing things at me. Religious sanctuary, please."

"Mom, I gotta go, Paris is throwing things. I will talk to you in a couple days. Bye." Rory said and hung up the phone.

Marty joins Rory on her bed and didn't notice how she stiffened when he did, "Ooh. What's the bacon wrapped around?" Rory asked.

"Something bacon should never be wrapped around." Marty responded.

"Rich people." Rory stated to Marty, knowing by her saying that it would make him feel a little better.

"They live very different lives." Marty said to her, sliding a little closer to her.

Rory was trying to think of a way to get up and away from Marty without it being obvious, when her cell phone beeped with a text message. Instead of just reaching over to get it she got up. She smiled when she saw who it was from.

_The stooges are fine with me moving out. How did Paris take it? We are heading to the pub for a few drinks if you want to join. -LH_

_Haven't told Paris, she is fasting and it's making her snippy. I will tell her tomorrow. I will meet you there soon. Marty is here. Making me uncomfortable. Don't worry. It's nothing really. I love you. -Ace_

_Yeah I would not tell Paris either if she is already snippy. Marty better watch himself. See you soon. I love you, too. -LH_

Rory closed her phone and headed to her closet, "I hate to do this Marty, but I have to meet my dad, before he heads back to Boston." She told him as she got a coat and her shoes.

"That's cool. I will walk out with you." Marty said packing up the left over food.

They walk out into the common room to see Paris sitting on the couch, "Paris, I'm heading out. I will call you later."

"Okay, bye." Paris said and waved them off.

"Well I will talk to you later. Have a nice time with your dad." Marty said nervously.

"Thanks. I will see you later. I don't want to keep my dad waiting. Bye." Rory said.

"Yeah, bye." Marty mumbled and took off in the opposite direction of Rory.

Rory headed off to the pub, she walked in the front door and immediately saw the guys' table. There were a few girls sitting with them, one of them was trying to get Logan attention, but he kept brushing her off. Rory smirked and walked over to the table. Rory walked up behind Logan and leaned down next to his ear, "Hey Logan." Rory breathed into his ear, causing Logan to jump slightly and causing Rory to laugh at him.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said getting up to give her a kiss and to get away from the gold-digger. After the kiss, he gave her a look so that she knew that he didn't like that girl sitting next to him. Rory smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. She went to sit in a chair, but Logan pulled her into his lap.

"What are you doing?" Rory asked him.

"Nothing." Logan said with a smirk.

"Sure." Rory laughed at him.

"Would you like a drink?" Logan asked her. She nodded and he signaled for the waitress to come over to get her order. Rory ordered an Expresso martini and turned her attention to the conversation at the table.

"Hey guys." Rory said to Colin and Finn, once they stopped talking.

"Hey Reporter Girl." Colin said with a nod of his head.

"Hey, Love, how are you this wonderful evening?" Finn asked her as the waitress brought her, her drink.

"I am great Finn, how are you?" Rory asked, laughing at him a little.

"Wonderful, Love, wonderful. I have my friends, my alcohol, and a lovely redhead. Couldn't be better if you ask me." Finn stated.

The four of them, plus Finn's redhead, enjoyed the evening. It was getting late and since Rory had an early class, they all decided to leave. Rory and Logan swung back by her room to pick up her stuff, then headed to his room and called it a night. The last thing on both of their minds was about how well the day went and how they are both looking forward to have an apartment of their own, to finally act like newlyweds.

_AN2: I am satisfied with this chapter. Next up will be Rory's birthday. Read and review._


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

_**AN: Sorry it has been a while since my last update. Things have been crazy and I also haven't really felt like writing. My updates might come even slower, since I am starting a new job. Don't worry they will come out, it just might take a while.**_

**Chapter 14**

Rory was awoken by small butterfly kisses along her jawline the morning of her birthday. She was enjoying the feeling that Logan's kisses gave her and she didn't want to open her eyes, "Happy Birthday, Ace, time to wake up." Logan whispered against her skin.

She smiled just as he captured her lips with his and gave her a slow, tender kiss, "Mmm...I don't want to wake up." Rory moaned out. Her mother had called her at 4:03 in the morning, for their 'normal' birthday tradition. Rory felt as if she had just fell back asleep.

"Come on, Ace. If you get up, you will get the presents that I got you." Logan said as he continued to pepper kisses down her neck.

Just before she could answer they heard a knock on the front door, "Looks like we have to get up now." Rory sighed as she got up from Logan's warm embrace.

Rory opened the front door and was met with a delivery man, "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore?" the delivery man asked. Rory nodded to him, "Sign here, please." He said to her. Rory signed and handed the clipboard back to him. He handed her an envelope and a small box before giving her a nod and walking away.

"Who was at the door?" Logan asked her, when he walked out of her bedroom, just after she closed the door.

"Delivery man," Rory said as she walked over to him, "He delivered this." She said and showed him the envelope and box.

"What is it?" Logan asked her.

"Don't know yet," Rory said as she opened the box and saw a set of keys. She got a confused look on her face, "What are these?" She asked absentmindedly.

Unable to avoid a snarky comment, "Well, I would venture to say that they are keys." Logan said with a smirk.

"I know that, you dork. What I don't know is why someone would send me keys." Rory said after she gave Logan a slap for his comment.

Logan poured her a cup of coffee, that had just signaled that it was ready, "Maybe you should read the note that came with them." He suggested.

"Oh yeah," Rory laughed, mentally smacking herself on the forehead, "I forgot about the note." She said. She pulled the note out and started to read it, just as Logan brought her her coffee mug. Just as she took a sip of coffee she reached the part of the note that shocked the hell out of her and almost caused her to drop her coffee.

_ Lorelai Leigh,_

_ First things first, Happy Birthday, Darling. Since we are _

_ not coming to the party that your other Grandparents are_

_ throwing you tonight, we thought that we should have _

_ your present delivered._

_ Now, we know that you are probably a little confused about_

_ the keys. Remember that this birthday marks the transition_

_ of you coming out in society (and the world for that matter)_

_ as they Hayden heiress. This and one other gift, that we_

_ will give you this weekend, is just the start._

_ The keys go to a brand new 2005 Mercedes SLR Roadster in _

_ Coveline Blue. We know that your other grandparents had_

_ bought you a car and we have already talked to them about_

_ getting you a different one. The reason for getting you a _

_ new car is because of societal standards._

_ You being the Hayden heiress means that people are going_

_ to expect that you have the best and most expensive things,_

_ so we thought that this car will help that transition you will_

_ be starting._

_ We all know that you will probably have issues with this_

_ but just relax and enjoy it._

_ We love you Darling, Happy Birthday. _

Grandmother &

_Grandfather Hayden_

Rory stood stock still, just taking in what her grandparents had just told her. Finally, snapping out of her stupor, she grabbed the keys and her purse and headed out the door. Logan rushed after her, calling her name, not sure what was going on. Logan reached her just as she stopped, "Ace, baby, what's going on?" he asked still confused.

Instead of just answering him, she pointed to the parking lot, there, Logan got his answer to what was in the note. Sitting where her Prius should have been parked was a brand new Mercedes, with a bow attached to the top, "Wow." Logan whispered as his jaw dropped.

"Do you want to go for a spin?" She asked Logan after finding her voice, for the first time in the last few minutes.

"Uh...yeah, let's go for a drive." Logan said, taking her hand and leading her to the car. He took the bow off the car and opened her door. He helped her in and then walked to the passenger side. Once he was in the car, she spoke, "Hey, can I borrow your phone, so I can call Paris and tell her what we are doing? I forgot mine on the night stand." She asked him.

"Yes, of course, Ace." Logan said as he handed her the phone. While he tried to gather his thoughts, he listened to her talk to Paris.

"Paris? Logan and I are going for a drive, we will be back later. I forgot my phone, so if you need me, call Logan's phone." Rory listened to what Paris had to say before hanging up. She handed the phone back to Logan and asked, "So, where would you like to go?"

"Ummm...I am not really sure," Logan said and gave her a smile, "Let's just drive and see where we end up."

"Okay, just remember that we have to be back in time to get ready for the society birthday party tonight." Rory said as she started the car and backed out of the parking spot.

"Well, you are driving, so I guess it's all up to you on when we will return," Logan smirked at her and reached over to grab her hand, "You okay, Ace?"

"Yeah I'm fine. This is all just a little overwhelming. I really didn't think that this was how they were going to start the whole heiress training transition." Rory replied and gave Logan's hand a squeeze.

"I'm here for you, Ace. I know that this all seems excessive, but trust me, I know how it all is. I don't drive a Porsche because I like them. It's the only car my father would allow me to drive." Logan said to her in a slightly bitter tone.

Rory pulled into the parking lot of a small café. When she turned the car off, she turned towards Logan, "I know you hate the Porsche, you don't show it, but I know. I am so happy that you are here with me and will be as things start to get even more out of hand. You know that I love you, no matter what your last name is. I fell in love with you, Logan, not your status, and I know that you feel the same way about me," Rory gave him a slow, lingering kiss, "It's us against society, Logan, let's ruffle some feathers."

Logan laughed at her last statement and got out of the car. Being the gentleman that he was, he hurried around to open her door and helped her out, "I love you, Ace. And I am more than happy to ruffle feathers with you."

They walked inside and ordered some coffee. Once they got their order, they found a small table next to the window and sat down, "Oh, just so you have a heads up, my mom is more than likely throwing me a surprise party in Stars Hollow sometime this weekend. Can you go with me, even if its last minute?" She asked him, as she took a sip of her coffee, enjoying the taste of the liquid.

"Yeah, just let me know when she calls you. Are you going to tell her about the car or that I will be coming with you?" He asked her.

"Nope," she smiled at him and gave him a kiss, "Oh, we are also supposed to go apartment hunting with my dad this weekend. But we can schedule that whenever." She told him and went back to drinking her coffee.

"You are evil," he said with a chuckle, "Yeah, I remembered that about the apartment. Have you told Paris your moving out yet?" He asked her.

"No," she said with a sigh, "I was thinking about doing that today, but I might put it off until tomorrow." She explained to him.

"How do you think she is going to react?" Logan asked her, as they got ready to leave the café.

"It's Paris, you never know how she is going to react. Hey, do you want to drive back to the dorms?" She asked him, dangling the keys in front of his face.

"Hell, yeah I do." Logan exclaimed and took the keys from her. He helped her in the passenger seat, before hurrying around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car, Logan looked over at Rory, gave her a smirk and revved the engine before pulling out of the parking lot.

"You are such a guy." Rory laughed at him.

Logan just smiled at her, "Hey, let's stop by my room. Your birthday presents are there." He told her as they made their way back to Yale.

"What did you get me, Logan? It better not be expensive." She said, looking at him.

"You will find out soon and it wasn't nearly as much as what I could have spent on you." Logan commented, as he pulled her car into a spot near his dorm.

Logan and Rory made their way to his dorm. He unlocked the door and opened it for Rory to enter.

"Have a seat, Ace, I will go get your presents." Logan told her as he headed off to his room.

Rory sat down with a sigh, thinking about the things that had transpired that morning. She didn't realize that she had closed her eyes until she felt Logan sit down next to her.

Rory sighed and leaned into Logan when he sat next to her, "Don't worry Ace, everything will work out for the best." He told her sincerely as she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I know, Logan, thanks," She replied to him and then saw the present he brought out and place on the coffee table in front of her, "What is this?" She asked him.

"Like, you don't already know, Ace. Go ahead and open it." Logan encouraged her.

Rory tore into her presents. She was shocked to find a basket full of candy from Dylan's Candy Bar. Logan watched on in amusement as Rory's face lit up the more she went through the basket.

"Logan, this is...wow...I don't know what to say." Rory gushed as she took in everything.

"I knew that you didn't want jewelry or anything like that and when the guys and I were in New York, we came across Dylan's Candy Bar and I knew that you would enjoy this better than anything else I could have gotten you." Logan told her.

"Thank you, Logan. This is amazing." Rory said to him as she leaved over and gave him a kiss.

"Keep looking, Ace, there is something else besides just the candy." Logan said with a smirk.

Rory kept looking until she saw an envelope stuffed in between some things, she pulled it out and opened it. Logan watched as her expression went from shocked to awe to pure giddiness. "Logan! You got me a private shopping trip to Dylan's Candy Bar?" Rory asked as she turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"Yeah. Whenever you want to go, all we have to do is call and let them know and they will shut down the store that way you can shop to your hearts content." Logan told her and was barely about to get the last word out before she launched herself at him and kissed him passionately.

When the need for oxygen became apparent, Rory pulled back, "This is by far the best gift anyone has ever given me. This right here, shows that you know me and what I like. Thank you so much, Logan." She said and leaned back in to kiss him again.

They got lost in themselves and made out on the couch for a while, until they finally realized that they needed to start getting ready or they would be late, "Oh, Ace, we need to stop by the Pub on the way to Hartford. There is an LDB thing that you need to do, since it's your birthday." Logan informed her as he started to get up off the couch.

"What kind of LDB thing, Logan?" She asked confused as she watched Logan walk towards his room.

"You will find out soon enough. Go get ready, I will pick you up in an hour." He told her as he went in his room and shut the door. Leaving Rory standing there dumbfounded.

_**AN2: I know, I know. Throw things at me or whatever. It has been a while. I have been super busy with work and everything. This is not the entire chapter that I wanted to get out, but figured that something was better than nothing. **_

_**Read and review. Hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out a little faster.**_


End file.
